Dino Thunder: Green is all the Rage!
by Power Ranger Ninja Storm Freak
Summary: Jessica Hanson, the younger Sister of the Former Blue Wind Ranger, Tori, is chosen to take up her Sister's place as a Power Ranger, but she ends up falling in love along the way. TrentxOC ConnerxKira
1. Day of the Dino: Part 1!

_**[Chapter 1: Day of the Dino: Part 1!]**_

Reefside High!

Jessica Hanson, a young 17-year-old girl got out of a blue van before she reached back in and pulled out a green backpack. In the driver set Tori Hanson, a young girl around 18 to 19-years-old watching Jessica make sure that she had what she needed.

"Are you sure that you got everything Jess?" Tori asked.

"I'm sure Tor," Jessica answered with a smile.

"Call Hunter or me when you get out of school," Tori informed her, "or if you can't reach me then give Sensei Cam a call so he can tell me. Though I think calling Hunter would be a better idea as he is closer to you."

"I well," Jessica assured her, "don't worry so much Tor."

Tori rolled her eyes making Jessica to giggle.

"I'm your big Sister so it's my job to worry," Tori told her.

"What ever you say Tor," Jessica joked before she closed the van's door.

Jessica walked towards the school before she turned around and wave as Tori pulled out to head back to Blue Bay Haber. When the van was out of sight Jessica let out a sigh before she tucked a strain of blond wavy hair behind her ear. She then turned surprisingly blue eyes onto the school building before she walked to the office. On the other side of the school yard stood a young man name Dr Tommy Oliver who looked to be in his late twenties or earlier thirties. He looked up at the building before looking around and then headed inside the school.

Inside!

Tommy walked through the halls looking for his classroom saying hi to the students there.

"Dr Oliver," a woman's voice said making Tommy to look over his shoulder, "I'm Principle Randall.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Tommy said as he offered his hand to her though she, however, just looked at it before opening up a binder, "it's your first day, too, isn't it?"

"Yes," Randall answered slowly, "I'm still trying to figure out why a doctor of Palaeontology, would come all the way to Reefside to teach science to teenagers?"

"I guess I'm just looking for some peace and quiet," Tommy answered.

"So you became a high school teacher?" she asked as she stopped in front of him, "that just doesn't make a whole lot of sense, now does it Dr. Oliver?"

"You know, I was thinking; maybe we should get together?" Tommy asked, "that way you can fill me in on what you expect of me."

"I expect you to make it hard for them, painful if at all possible," Randall informed him, "if they smile, you know your doing something wrong." It made Tommy wonder if this woman was cold blooded. "Now, I'm off to find my first truant...we'll talk later."

Science Classroom!

Jessica walked into the classroom before looking around see that the other teens where throwing paper balls around making the young blond to let out a sigh. The 17-year-old girl walked over a dirty blonde haired girl who was writing something down in a notebook. Jessica looked at what she was writing to only smile when she noticed it was lyrics to a song.

"Hi," Jessica greeted making the other girl to look up.

"Hi," she greeted back.

"Is this set taken?" Jessica asked as she pointed to the set next to the other blonde.

"No go ahead," the girl answered.

"Thanks," the young blonde thanked, "I'm Jessica, Jessica Hanson."

"Kira, Kira Ford," Kira introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Kira." "You, too," Kira agreed before she went to writing.

Jessica sat down next to Kira before she pulled out a sketch book and started to draw. It wasn't long till Tommy walked into the classroom to notice that only that a girl wearing green was drawing in a sketch book, another girl who was wearing yellow was writing in a notebook, a third young girl was filing her nails, a young boy staring off into space, and another young boy wearing blue who was on his laptop were the only ones setting.

"Guys, settle down! Take your seats please?!" Everyone sat down as Tommy walked to stand in front of the class. "I'm Dr Oliver and this is first period science. Before we start are there any questions?" Jessica looked just in to roll her eyes as the girl who was filing her nails earlier raise her hand. "Yes?"

"Cassidy, Cassidy Cornell," the girl said as she stood up making everyone to groan though she ignored them and smiled at Tommy. "Dr Oliver as you may know I'm the anchor and field reporter for our schools TV station." Everyone once again groaned while Sam rolled her eyes. "Anyways...I'm sure are viewers are wondering...well, you really don't look old enough to be a teacher." Her smile at once dropped. "Devin, are you getting this?"

A boy stood up with a camera making Jessica looked Kira with a look that asked if the other girl was serious to only get a nod from the other blonde.

"Cassidy, I promise you," Tommy said, "I'm old enough." He looked at Devin. "So let's put the camera away."

"You missed it," Cassidy told Devin as they took their sets.

"For now let's talk about you guys," Tommy suggested, "what you expect of yourself in this class cause that's truly important." Tommy looked around to find that there was an empty set. "Are we missing some one?"

Reefside High School's Lawn!

Jessica set at a lunch table listening to Kira sing while she drew next to her listening the other blond.

I want to know

Know where you're at

I'm at the front

But your still at the back

Kira smiled as more students came over to listen her while Jessica looked up a bit.

Oh, can you tell me where

Tell me where your at

Freak you out

Freak you out

Freak you o-out

Freak you out

Freak you out

Freak you o-out

The crowd applaud just as the new Principle came walking up to them with a brown haired boy in red right behind her.

"Miss Ford," the Principle said getting their attention. "I'm afraid that you both need permission to preform on school grounds. Let's go."

"Are you aware that kids who play an instrument have a fifty percent higher chance of getting into collage," Jessica spoked to the new Principle in Kira's defense.

"Well you are hardly collage material," she told them, "now are you, Miss Nelson?"

"It's Hanson," Jessica corrected her.

"Now both of you came with me."

Jessica let out a sigh before she and Kira followed her and the boy across the yard when all of a sudden the sprinklers went off. Kira freaked and went running for the sidewalk where she at once started to dry off her guitar.

"Just great," Kira mumbled.

Jessica looked around to see the boy from her science class walking around with an umbrella.

"Ethan James," Randall mumbled, "I should have known."

Inside-Principle's office!

All five of them walked inside the schools building soaking wet, well, all, but Ethan.

"Set!" Randall ordered.

"Principle Randall, I just like to mention the fact that there's absolutely no hard evidence linking to that unfortunate sprinkler incident," Ethan tried to weasel out.

Both Jessica and Kira gave him the evil eyes while the other boy looked at him in surprise.

"Save it for Judge Judy, Mr James," Randall told him, "the four of you have detention! For one week. Starting today. Now if there are no further questions-" All at once the four teens started in: the brown haired boy about soccer practice, Kira about band practice, Ethan about Computer club, and Jessica about meeting her Sister. "I didn't think so!"

Randall stormed into her office and slammed the door.

"Ok, some seriously needs a hug," Kira said.

"This is just great," Jessica groaned as she about had a panic attack, "Tori is going to kill me."

The brown haired boy leaned around Kira and Jessica to look at Ethan.

"Dude, computer club?" he asked.

They all shook their heads at him before he looked at Jessica who was setting next to Kira.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Jessica, Jessica Hanson."

"I'm Conner, Conner McKnight."

Jessica just nodded before she and Kira started talking about the music that Kira sings. It wasn't long till all four of them where dried off and waiting for Randall to return and it wasn't long till they heard her voice before she rounded the corner with Tommy.

"Perfect, bring the little monsters with you," she told him, "I'm sure that would be pure torture for them." She looked at the four teens. "You all meet I trust. Well, enjoy your little outing."

They watch her leave before Tommy turned back to the four teens and removed his glass with a sigh.

"So you guys like museums?" he asked.

Outskirts of town!

"Whoa," Ethan said in awe, "check out the T-Rex?"

"I'm more of a Tiger and Parasaurolophus person Ethan," Jessica stated as they got out of the car once they had pulled up. "Now if it was one of the two then I would be looking at it or in this case checking it out."

Tommy laughed as he shook his head. They all walked up to the entrance to see that it was chained closed which confused Tommy.

"That's weird," Tommy mumbled as he looked up at the museum.

"Oh well, no museum for us," Conner pointed out.

"Great," Kira said with a smile, "let's go home."

"Tell you what," Tommy said as he turned to them. "Why don't you guys have a look around? If any of you guys find anything prehistorical, I'll cancel detention for the rest of the week."

"Sweet," Ethan breathed.

"I'm going to try and find some one who can tell us when their opening up," Tommy told them.

All four teens walked away while Tommy walked up to the museum.

"Let me get this straight?" Conner asked as he looked Ethan. "They have clubs just for computer."

Reefside Woods!

"Hey, you guys ever heard of the story about the guy that was hiking up here and fall into a sinkhole?" Ethan asked as they walked through the woods.

"Must've missed that one," Kira answered.

"I'm from Blue Bay Haber, Ethan," Jessica stated.

"Come on?" Ethan asked, "it was on all the auburn legend websites."

"Dude, you do know that this isn't computer club right?" Conner asked.

"I guess your two big and bad to surf the web," Ethan pointed out. "What do you do in your spare team?"

"Me?" Conner asked, "I go out with girls. You know?" Kira and Jessica looked at Conner with glared as they walked. "Their the ones at school that smell really good, the long hair, and the make-up."

"Oh it's like that is it?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah," Conner answered, "it's like that."

"Whatever," both girls said as they walked by the two boys.

Conner snorted as he followed after the two girls.

"All I'm trying to do is give you guys the heads up," Ethan told them as he followed. "Stuff happens out here. Just don't come crying to me when you fall into a giant sinkhole."

All four of them ended up falling into two different sinkholes and landed on the ground hard. Jessica stood up with a groan before she took off her blue jean vest and dusted it off. Conner looked up at the same time she did as she judged the distance to see if she could Ninja Streak out to go find Tommy.

"Alright," Conner said as he got ready to climb. "You guys stay here where it's safe." Jessica looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I'm going to climb out of here to go get help."

"Do you even know the woods?" Jessica asked.

"Of course," Conner lied as he went to climb, but he only got two feet off the ground before falling back cause a rock gave way.

"Back already?" Ethan asked.

The other two teens went to help Conner get up off the ground before Jessica once again looked up at the hole.

'Damn.'

When she realized that she couldn't Ninja Streak out to get help not because of the height, but because of the fact that no one out side of the Ninja World was allowed to know. All four teens decided to walk through the tunnels wondering if they might be able to find away out. Kira decided to sing just keep her mind on something so she started to sing 'Freak you out'.

Freak you out

Freak you out

Freak you o-out

"Babe, can you keep it down?" Conner asked as he walked by her. "I'm trying to stay focus."

"Did you just call me babe?" Kira asked stopping before she turned to Ethan and Jessica. "Did he just call us babes?"

"I don't know," Ethan answered, "I wasn't listening. I was groove to your tuns."

"Same here," Jessica agreed with Ethan.

Kira walked up to Conner not at all happy at being called babe.

"What?" he asked, "just chill out why don't cha?"

"Listen," Kira told him as she pointed her finger at him. "My name is Kira. Maybe your should right write it on your hand or something so you can remember."

Kira walked away from him both fuming mad. It wasn't long till they hit a dead end though.

"This screams Jurassic park to me," Kira said when they came upon a T-Rex.

"This well get us of detention forever," Conner said as he moved to take the jaw of the T-Rex by pulling down.

To their surprise the wall opened up to reveal some kind of lab and they all walked in looking around in awe.

"I can do a crazy video in here," Kira said in awe as she looked around.

"Whoa," Conner said also in awe before turning to Ethan, "this must be like the mothership to you, dude."

"Normal I'll be insulted," Ethan told him, "but when your right, your right." Both Ethan and Jessica looked over at Conner who reached to grab a stone. "Yo, don't touch that."

"Conner listen to him for once," Jessica suggested.

"Why not?" Conner asked as Jessica, Kira, and Ethan walked up to the stones that matched their themes.

"You're really taking this whole 'dumb jock' thing to a whole new level," Ethan answered.

"Look I sat through enough lame science classes to know that that thing looks prehistorical," Conner told him, "and I don't have to miss practice."

"I hate to agree with me," Kira stated, "really I do, but I already missed one rehearsal." All four of them picked up the four stones and they started to glow once they were touched. "Well what are they?"

"I can go online later and see if I can find out," Ethan answered.

"You in front of a computer?" Conner asked, "wait, let me put on my surprised face?"

Ethan shot him a look while Jessica and Kira rolled their eyes at the boys.

"You know ten years from not when your hair line receding and your playing pick soccer in park cause your dreams of turning pro did quite work out, I'll have my own mutli-billion dollar business." Both Kira and Jessica turned around to walk away from them. "Where are you two going?"

"I don't want to think of what kinda of freak lives in a place like this and I sure don't won't to be here when he gets home," Kira answered.

"Right behind ya," the boys agreed.

All four teens walked out of the lab and the walls closed behind them and it wasn't long till they were once again in the woods.

"Compass?" Ethan asked, "any one has a compass?"

"And I was going to bring one," Conner answered sarcastically.

It was the that they felt some kind of wind blew, but only Jessica knew it wasn't good so she fall into a defensive stance.

"What was that?" Ethan asked.

"The wind," Kira answered.

"That ain't no wind," Ethan stated. "As much as we liked it to be, it ain't."

Just then some kind of lizard looking things appeared in front of them.

"Don't...move..." Conner breathed.

"Great idea," Kira whispered to him. "It easy for them."

"New plan," Ethan said, "RUN!"

Kira, Conner, Jessica, and Ethan all took off through the woods with the lizards right behind them. Soon enough, however, they reached a huge ditch in the road that Conner made it across with ease, shockingly so did Jessica, but that was due to the fact that she was training in the way of the Samurai, Ethan hit the edge and struggled for a bit though he still made it, but Kira, however, being the shortest, didn't make it over and fell into the ditch. Hear Kira's yell of surprise, the other three turned around and ran back where they went to help her.

"C'mon!" Conner shouted as he pulled Kira up and they continued running again.

Unfortunately, lady luck was not on Kira's side cause she didn't see the big tree root sticking out of the ground and tripped onto the ground. As the monsters began to close in on her, Kira let loose a scream, however, what shouldn't have happened though was that her scream was amplified by yellow waves of sonic energy that knocked the monsters off their feet and onto their ugly behind. A few feet away from her the other three covered their ears at the high-pitched sound to protect their hearing. When Kira stopped screaming the others turned to look at each other before they went to help her up to her feet.

"C'mon, help her up," Conner said, and he and Ethan lifted her up to feet.

While Ethan let go after she got onto her feet, Conner still kept his hand on her back, steadying her for no apparent reason.

"What was that?" Ethan asked.

"I have no idea," Kira answered him.

Suddenly, the gem began to glow bright yellow so Kira pulled it out and she felt a tingling warmth running through her body and an image of a yellow prehistoric bird fluttered through her mind screaming the same scream she had just emitted not too long ago. As it stopped glowing, the monsters got back up and charged at them and the four decided to split up and go down separate paths. Kira was the first to stop and face the monsters, but when one started after her, she dodged it and then punched another in the face by swinging her fist up so grinning she continued to dodge and punch away the creepy-looking things as she marveled at where she got all the knowledge to fight like this.

Off to the side Jessica was dealing with her own group of monsters though she wished that she had a sword when she felt a weight in her hand. Jessica looked at her hand to see that she was holding a samurai sword before she pulled out the green gem when she noticed that it start glowing. Just like Kira had Jessica felt a tingling warmth running through her body and an image of a green land Dinosaur with a weird head design that let out a cry before the gem stopped glowing. Jessica smirked before she started to fight like a Samurai with some martial arts moves thrown into the mix.

"Now this is cool," Jessica laughed.

Ethan was having a bit of trouble with the ugly creatures. He was grabbed from behind by two of them and thrown onto the ground. Jumping back up, he kicked back at the creatures, but only succeeded in landing them into the arms of their comrades. Growling, they threw him back a few feet away and onto the ground. Ethan let out a groan as he pushed himself to his knees. Eyes widening, he saw one of the uglies rush to him. Ethan brought up his arm to intercept the attack even though he was expecting to feel pain a sudden warmth rushed through his body when the creature hit his arm and there was nothing. Looking up, he noticed that his arm was covered in blue scales, protecting him from the attack giving a smirking ecstatically, Ethan got back up and then did a series of flips and kicks that overwhelmed the monsters and shocked him immensely.

"Something's happening to me…" he breathed as he was staring at his arms in awe.

Opening up his right hand and staring at the glowing blue gem, Ethan was suddenly overwhelmed by the image of a large blue dinosaur that had three horns, one on the nose the others on the head, letting out a battle cry.

Conner was on his own trying to fight the monsters with the little knowledge he had of street-fighting he learned from his twin brother. Astonishingly, he wasn't half bad until he got grabbed from behind and thrown into a tree while groaning in pain, Conner winced as he felt his back crash into the tree and slide down the bark. Looking down into his hand, he started when he saw that the gem was glowing red and soon, an image of a large red dinosaur roaring in rage appeared in his head and he felt himself gain strength and confidence. Looking up just in time Conner saw one of the creatures charging towards him, but he managed to avoid him by flipping his feet and started doing a spinning kick which hit the creature in the face and slammed him to the ground. When he looked back up, Conner realized that everything was moving at a slower pace than normal.

"Whoa…everything's so slow!" he exclaimed.

In slow motion, he watched as two of the monsters flew through the air towards him before grinning wickedly, he ran in super-fast to kick away one group of the creepy-crawlies and then raced over to the other group to punch them away. After fighting a few more monsters, Conner managed to finally get back on a path where he met up with the other three who were holding their gems and panting hard.

"Yo…how much do I love detention?" Ethan Asked with an excited laugh bubbling from his throat.

"Hey!" Tommy called out as he ran up to them, but before he could reach them all four of the teens stuffed the gems into their pocket and tried to look as inconspicuous as possible. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, couldn't be better," Ethan answered at once.

"Nothing out of the ordinary?" he asked.

"Nah," Ethan asked, "just your, uh, routine hike in the woods. Lost of furry little creatures."

"And a few scaly ones," Kira mumbled making Tommy to look at her.

"So, you get into the Dino exhibit?" Conner asked.

"Uh, still working the kinks out," Tommy answered, "we better get you guys back. Come on."

"Don't you guys think we should tell him?" Kira asked as she looked at the other three teenagers.

"I don't know about you, but I have a thousand Sci-Fi DVDs and do you know how many times the guy with the freaky superpowers gets put inside a government lab on table with wires stuck inside his head?" Ethan whispered.

"Even _I _knew that," Conner stated.

"Are you guys coming?" he asked.

The four teens picked their pace and followed Tommy out of the woods before heading back to the school so they can head home.

Reefside High!

"Okay, so we all agree" Conner asked, "NO ONE talks about this to ANYONE, got it?"

While the four teens walked to the parking lot with backpacks on their shoulders and in Conner's hands, was a red soccer ball that he was currently throwing from hand to hand. The others glanced at one another.

"I've got a better idea," said Kira while turning towards Conner, she put her gem into his hand to which both teenagers decided to ignore the sparks they felt when Kira's hand touched Conner's. "I'm out of it. Look, just forget I was here and I'll do the same."

"Wait?" Ethan asked, "how come he get's it."

"Well here," Kira said taking form Conner and giving it to Ethan.

Jessica let out a sigh as they all started to argue about Kira's decision.

"I'm telling you Devin, there's something odd about Doctor Oliver," Cassidy was telling Devin a little bit away, "I mean seriously, I called Angel Grove High and they wouldn't tell me a thing. It's like his private records are secret or something."

"Yeah, I think that's why they're called private records Cass," Devin stated, scratching his head a bit. "I mean if they were public..." Cassidy interrupted him as she pulled him behind a station wagon that was near the still arguing teenagers. "What is it Cass?"

"Don't you think that a little odd?"

"A bunch of teens standing around and arguing?" Devin asked, "yeah, freaky man."

"No, you idiot!" Cassidy hissed wishing she could hit him across the head, "I mean, think about it: why would Conner McKnight, king of the jocks, be talking to Ethan James?" Devin looked at her, confused. "King of the geeks!"

Something in Devin's mind clicked.

"Yeah! Right!"

"Not to mention the Avril wannabe and the new student," Cassidy stated while putting on lip stick.

"You know what?" Kira exclaimed with a groan, "I give up!" Jessica groaned when Kira started to walk away, but the wind blew just then. "Oh, you got to be kidding me."

"Kira!" Conner yelled when they noticed that monsters from before appear out of nowhere and grabbed Kira and before they could reach her, she was teleported away. "Kira!"

"She's gone," Ethan said looking at Conner with shock.

Conner's mustang!

"Ok so where are we going?" Conner asked as he drove down the road with Ethan in the passenger set and Jessica in the back.

"Uh, Dr Oliver's?" Jessica asked.

"What's he going to do?" Conner asked.

"Well, he's a dinosaur guy and their dinosaurs sorta," Ethan answered.

"Alright, so where does he live?" Conner asked.

"1992 Valencia Road," Ethan answered.

"Valencia Road?" Conner asked.

"Yeah."

"That's like way out in the middle of the woods," Conner told them.

"Why would he be living in the middle of the woods?" Jessica asked.

The two boys shrugged their shoulders as they kept driving down the road.

1992 Valencia Road!

When Conner came to a stop at the house all three teens where out of the car in time before running up to the front of the house. Conner and Jessica went to look through the window while Ethan knocked on the door.

"Knock again," Conner told him.

Ethan did just that, but no one answered.

"Now what?" Ethan asked.

Conner and Jessica walked over to Ethan, but it was Conner that opened it surprising the other two.

"What are you doing?" Jessica asked.

"Why would he leave it unlock?" Conner asked.

"He's got no neighbors," Ethan answered.

"What you never heard of the three bears?" Conner asked as he walked by.

"Is that the last book you've read?" Ethan asked making Jessica to laugh.

All three teens walked into the house looking around before walking into wait they thought was the kitchen.

"Dr Oliver!"

"Hello!"

Just then Conner noticed a statue of a T-Rex on the inland.

"Check it out," Conner told them as he went to touch the jaw.

"Hey!" Jessica said hitting him on the arm, "don't you remember what happened last time you did that?"

"Dude, the guy's a teacher, not…" Conner started before he came to halt as he pulled down the jaw to reveal an opening tile and a secret staircase, leading to a dim lighting downstairs. "Batman."

Dino Lab!

The three teens walked down the stairs to come upon the same place they were in earlier that day.

"This is the same place," Ethan breathed.

"Are you freaking out right now?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, I have to say I am," Jessica and Ethan answered as they turned around to look at the place.

The three teens turned around noticing Tommy walking out of the shadows and behind the two boys.

"If your looking for extra credit," Tommy said making them to turn around to Tommy, "then your in the wrong place."

The three teens looked at each other before looking back at Tommy who was none to please.


	2. Day of the Dino: Part 2!

_**[Chapter 1: Day of the Dino: Part 2!]**_

Recap!

"Check it out," Conner told them as he went to touch the jaw.

"Hey!" Jessica said hitting him on the arm, "don't you remember what happened last time you did that?"

"Dude, the guy's a teacher, not…" Conner started before he came to halt as he pulled down the jaw to reveal an opening tile and a secret staircase, leading to a dim lighting downstairs. "Batman."

Dino Lab!

The three teens walked down the stairs to come upon the same place they were in earlier that day. "This is the same place," Ethan breathed.

"Are you freaking out right now?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, I have to say I am," Jessica and Ethan answered as they turned around to look at the place.

The three teens turned around noticing Tommy walking out of the shadows and behind the two boys.

"If your looking for extra credit," Tommy said making them to turn around to Tommy, "then your in the wrong place."

The three teens looked at each other before looking back at Tommy who was none to please.

QS-Dino Lab!

"Dr O, before you go off can we explain why we're here?" Ethan asked as he, Jessica, and Conner backed up.

"Dude, he's just going to laugh when we tell him," Conner whispered to Ethan and Jessica.

"It's the truth," Ethan told him, "he'll believe us."

"Alright," Conner agreed before looking at Tommy, "Kira's gone."

"She got taken by these weird looking Dinosaur things," Jessica finished.

Tommy let out a sigh.

"He don't look convinced," Conner told Ethan.

Tommy turned around.

"Their called Tyrannodrones," Tommy stated.

"And you know that because?" Ethan asked.

"I helped create them," Tommy answered.

"Oh, class protect?" Ethan asked.

"It's a long story," Tommy answered, "for now we've got to figure out what they want with Kira."

"It might have some thing to do with this," Conner told Tommy as he pulled out the red Dino Gem.

Tommy let out a sigh as the two boys and Jessica just look at him confused.

Mesogog's Lab!

_Gem...me...the...gems_

Kira opened her eyes before she sat up after hearing a voice from some the shadows wondering where she was.

"Whose there?" Kira asked, "come out where I can see you?"

_Gem...me...the...gems_

"Is this about jewelry?" Kira asked, "look pal clearing you got the wrong girl. I may wear friend bracelets once in a while, but I...I."

Kira turned around and gasped when she saw what was behind her.

"I've been waiting far to long to allow an insignificant teenager to get in my way," the thing told her, "now where are the Dino Gems?"

"You mean those rocks things that we've found in the cave?" Kira asked before she turned around only to see that the creature was standing right behind her. "Yessss," it hissed.

"I gave mine to Conner and Ethan," Kira told it, "you'll have to ask them. Can I go? My mom is going to freak if I'm late for dinner. It's taco night."

With that the thing vanished into thin air shocking Kira.

"Ok that's it," Kira told herself as she went to turn around. "No more cafeteria food."

When she turned around she saw that there was a woman wearing all black with her hands on her hips behind here.

"You'll be lucky if you ever see food again," the woman told her.

Dino Lab!

"We're really sorry," Conner apologized to them as Tommy rolled around the yellow Dino Gem in his hand. "How where we suppose to know that those gems had super powers and that those lizards dudes where going to come looking for them."

"I guess it isn't something you see everyday," Tommy said wit a sigh.

"Sorta like a science teacher with the ruins of an ancient civilization under his house?" Ethan asked.

"Look not that this isn't all really cool, but seriously dude, you gotta come clean," Conner told him.

"Ok, first of all don't call me dude," Tommy stated, "second as hard as this may seem you three need to forget all about this. I well find Kira."

Tommy went to walk over towards the computer, but Conner moved quickly to get in front of him..

"The Gem's power is already starting to bond with you," Tommy pointed out.

"You can tell us all about it know or at my next parent/teacher conference," Conner told him.

Tommy looked at Conner while Jessica stood behind him with her arms crossed.

Mesogog's Lab!

"You've got a name?" Kira asked as she backed up away from the woman. "Cause you look kinda of familiar."

"My master calls me Else," the woman sneered.

"Your master?" Kira asked as she backed up a bit more. "Ok, whatever. Look, I'm going to let myself out."

Kira turned to walk towards the door, but Elsa grabbed her shoulder and Kira reacted at once by attacking her. When Kira kicked her way she was in shock.

"Wow," Kira breathed, "I so did not mean to do that."

Kira turned to take off through the door when a figure made of metal appeared in front of her with some of the lizards from before.

"Meet Zeltrax," Elsa told her.

"You two dating?" Kira asked as she backed up, "or just friends?"

Zeltrax went to attack her, but Kira let lose a Petra scream that knocked Zeltrax and the lizards down before she looked back at Elsa and then took off.

"After her!" Elsa ordered.

Kira ran down the hall and around the corner and when she turned another corner she came upon a green vortex that she reached out to touch before vanishing.

On the road-Jeep!

"When you said you helped create those Tyranno...whatevers...you were kidding right?" Ethan asked as they drove down the road.

"They weren't suppose to be used like this," Tommy answered, "some one modified their programing. A few years back I was doing reach on combining Dinosaur DNA with technology. My partner a scientist named Anton Mercer..."

"The rich guy who disappeared years ago?" Jessica asked.

Tommy nodded before he went on. "Shortly after Mercer disappeared our lab was attacked. All of our research was destroyed or what least I thought it was."

"And the guy who did this is back?" Conner asked.

"He calls himself Mesogog," Tommy told them as they came to a stop at a stop sign.

"And you think he's after the gems?" Conner once again asked.

"Looks like it," Tommy answered.

"Look this is all totally fascinating and all, but how is this going to help us find Kira?" Ethan asked, "I mean she's not goin to fall out of the sky and land in front of us."

Just then as if hearing him Kira fall out of the vortex in the sky and landed on the hood of the jeep. They all looked at the hood to see Kira staring at them before they quickly out of the jeep to help her off the hood.

"How'd you do that?" Ethan asked as he offered her, his hand along with Conner.

"I have know idea," Kira answered as she took their hands and got off of the hood. "One minute I was running from Frankenlizard through this creepy lab and the next thing I know I'm a hood ornament."

"Invisiportals," Tommy told her.

Kira shrugged not caring in the lest.

"Whatever," Kira stated, "next time I'm calling a cap. What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to rescue you," Ethan answered.

"Nice job," Kira told them, "way to show up when I don't need you anymore."

Just then a group of lizards and Zeltrax appears from an invisiportal

"You sure about that?" Conner asked Kira before they all got ready to fight while Tommy moved to stand in front of them.

"Mesogog found a new goon to do his dirty work?" Tommy asked.

"Your not fit to speak my master's name," Zeltrax told him, "you come with me peacefully or suffer the consequences."

"I'm going to have to say...no," Tommy stated.

Kira was fighting her own group when she used her Petra scream sending them to the ground.

"Ok, now that's just crazy," Kira stated.

Ethan was also fighting his own group before he used his Tricera armor to take them out while Conner used his speed.

"Now you see," he told them, "now your unconscious."

Jessica was on the other side of the jeep glaring the Tyrannodrone before she closed her eyes to concentrate when she felt the familiar weight of a sword so she opened her eyes with a smirk. The Tyrannodrone charged at her, but she used what she knew about fighting to fight back. However, on the other side of the jeep Tommy fought Zeltrax who knocked him to the ground, but Tommy used the Jeep as another weapon.

"You are no match for me," he told them as they go up before going in to attack again.

Tommy kicked him from the front sending him away from him. They all regrouped again in front of him ready to fight.

"Make sure to tell your master that Dr Oliver is back," Tommy told him. "I'll in form him that this battle is over, but the war has only just began," Zeltrax stated.

"That's the best he can do?" Ethan asked.

Tommy walked back towards the jeep before looking at them.

"Let's get out of here," Tommy told them, "it's getting late. I don't want your parents to worry."

"I bet you don't," Conner agreed, "you might have to explain something."

"I'll fill you in tomorrow after school," Tommy told them, "I promise."

They all got into the jeep and headed back to Tommy's home where Conner took Ethan and Kira where Jessica Ninja Streaked back to Blue Bay Haber when she was sure that no one was looking.

Next Day: Reefside High School!

Jessica walked into the class right as the bell rung with Conner, Ethan, and Kira when out of nowhere Cassidy came up and hooked arms with Kira.

"Kira Ford, Cassidy Cornell, Reefside News Network," Cassidy introduced herself.

"Cassidy, I know who you are," Kira told her, "we have homeroom together."

"Yeah, whatever," Cassidy said before she went on, "what can you tell me about the mysterious going-on at Reefside? For example: the sudden friendship between you, Conner McKnight, Ethan James, and the new girl Jessica Hanson."

"Look I..."

"Or better yet the strange creatures that appeared out of nowhere and attacked you in broad day light," Cassidy went on, "what about that, uh?"

Kira looked over at Jessica who got up at once.

"Look, she has no idea what you talking about Cassidy," Kira told the blond as Jessica went to stand next to her. "But as you can see she's just fine, but you...you look kinda...um...what's that word I'm looking for?"

"Pesty?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah," Kira answered with a nod, "pesty."

"Pesty?" Cassidy asked, "are you serious?" Jessica looked over to see Tommy walk in and closed the door. "I hate fluorescent lighting."

Both Kira and Jessica went to set down in their sets as Tommy walked to the front of the class.

"Cassidy," he called the blond's attention, "unless your planning on giving a lecture on the Mesozo Period then I suggest you take your set." Cassidy did as she was told to and set down. "Thank you." Tommy looked at the other students. "OK, who can tell me where it all began."

It was then that the place started to shake while the sky darken before it the quake stopped and everyone, but Conner, Jessica, Ethan, Kira, and Tommy. Just then Devin ran into the class room looking happy about something.

"Cass, your not going to believe," he told the blond.

"Let me guess?" Cassidy asked, "the sky just went black in the middle of the day?"

"It did?" Devin asked before looking towards the window. "Wow, look at that."

"Devin, hello what?" Cassidy asked as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Oh, yeah, right," Devin said as he remembered, "I just heard about this whacked out report about theses mechanical Dinosaurs attacking down town."

Tommy snapped his head in the blond's direction.

"Oh, grab your camera," Cassidy told him.

"Got it," Devin told her.

"What hold it you two," Tommy told them.

Making them stop before Randell's voice sounded over the com.

"_Students remain calm_," she told them, "_the mayor has declared a state of emergency. Please report to the front of the school for immediate dismissal. I repeat_."

"Dr. O, I think now would be a really good time to have that little chit," Conner told him.

"We can't, we're out of time," Tommy told them hurriedly, "if Mesogog has revived the BioZords, we got to act fast. Follow me."

Dino Lab!

"So these mechanical Dinosaurs, they're your friends?" Kira asked as they stepped into the underground cave once more.

"The BioZords," Tommy stated while turning to face the four teens, "fusion-powered replicated using actual Dinosaur DNA for neural functions."

"And lemme guess, you helped build them?" Jessica asked.

"I'm afraid so," Tommy answered with a sigh now standing in front of a large computer system, "but right now we...I mean you, have to tame them"

Unbelieving laughter rippled through the teens, and Ethan began to turn away.

"I'll BBL if its all the same to you," he told them.

"What's that mean?" Tommy asked.

"Be Back Later," Jessica answered.

"Hold Ethan," Tommy called to me making the boy to stop, "you all can do this. But, you're not going to do it alone." The four teens looked at him confused. "Ever since I found the Dino gems." Tommy walked towards the place where the meteor-like rock was previously and now in its place was a table. "I had these waiting. Just in case I needed to harness their powers."

"Into what exactly?" Kira asked.

"Dino Morphers," Tommy answered, "use these's to become Power Rangers."

Tommy opened up the case to reveal four morphers that was shaped differently and was of different colors such as a red T-Rex, a green Parasaurolophus, a yellow Pterodactyl, and a blue Triceratops.

"I've got to set down," Ethan aid as Conner helped him.

"Breath dude."

"We can't be Power Rangers," Jessica said, "aren't you suppose to fly and have super human strength, stuff like that?"

"You do," Tommy answered.

"Oh, yeah," Jessica said sheepishly, "I forgot."

"Your gems are from the asteroid that crashed into the earth millions of years ago," Tommy explained, "whipped out the entire Dinosaur population." Ethan looked shocked at the news. "When I founded them I recognized their powers and hid them so they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands."

"How do you know that these's are the right hands?" Conner asked.

"The Gems are yours," Tommy told them, "you didn't choose them, they choose you."

"Can't they unchoice us?" Kira asked

"They've already bonded with your DNA," Tommy answered, "that's what giving you, your powers."

"So if they've already bonded with us, how come Mesogog and his creeps are still after them?" Ethan asked.

"The only way theses powers can be taken away is if your destroyed," Tommy answered.

"Ok, for future references that's not a great sailing point," Ethan told him.

"Look all I know is," Conner spoked up, "I don't remember asking to be a superhero."

"The Gems wouldn't have bonded with cha if you didn't have something inside you that could handle the power," Tommy told them as he walked over to the Morphers. "Please? "

All three picked up their Morphers and looked at them.

"So now what?" Ethan answered, "do we need some kinda of secret password or command?"

"All you have to do is say Dino Thunder! Power Up!" Tommy answered, "and you'll be transformed. You'll know what to do."

"Dino Thunder?" Conner asked before he looked over at Ethan. "What you come up with that?"

"I kinda of like it," Ethan told him.

"You would," Conner pointed out.

Ethan rolled his eyes well shaking his head.

"Look I know that you three are from different worlds I get it," Tommy told them, "but your going to have to work together or this well never happen. It won't be easy. No body knows that better then I do, but your going to have to believe yourselves cause I believe in ya."

"Really?" Conner asked.

"Really," Tommy answered.

Down Town!

"Ok, this is it," Tommy told them as they pulled up.

"That must them," Conner stated when they got out to see three Zords.

"Wow," Kira said, "good call Conner."

Just then Zeltrax appeared in front of them making all 4 get into fighting stances.

"You'll have to get pass me before you get those Zords," he told them.

"That's the part I'm looking forward to," Conner stated.

"You guys ready?" Ethan asked.

"Oh yeah," Kira agreed.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"DINO THUNDER! POWER UP! HA!"

Tommy looked at them as the four teens stood in front of him morphed into their ranger uniforms.

"Whoa."

"This totally rocks," Kira said.

"Oh yeah!" Conner cheered.

"I'm the Green Power Ranger," Jessica said with a cheerful voice as she looked over her suit that looks like Kira's only the helmet was different. "Right on."

"So your Power Rangers?" Zeltrax asked as he clutched his fist.

The four new Rangers all got into fighting stances as Tommy ran forwards.

"Call on your weapons their in your belts," he told them.

"Oh got it Dr O," Conner agreed just as his belt light up. "Whoa." He looked at it. "Check it out."

"Awesome!"

"Amazing."

"Nice," Conner said as he grabbed his weapon. "I got a Tyranno staff."

"I can come to grips with this," Kira added in, "Ptera Grips.

"Sweet," Ethan stated, "Tricera Shield."

"I can so get into archery," Jessica said next as she held a bow in hand, "Para Bow."

"Enough," Zeltrax told them as he summoned a bunch of Tyrannodrones.

The four new rangers ran in and start fighting a group of them using their new weapons.

Ethan try and take on Zeltrax himself before he was knocked the ground as the others regrouped with him. All 4 faced Zeltrax who attacked them sending them all to the ground. Tommy ran up before coming to a stop.

"Rangers combined your weapons," Tommy told them.

"Right," Conner agreed as he looked at him.

All 4 rangers did just that, too. They all combined their weapons together as Tommy told them, too.

"Z-Rex Blaster!" they shouted, "Fire!"

The attack sent Zeltrax flying before he hit the ground hard while the Rangers regrouped once again.

"We did it!" Kira cheered.

Tommy smiled as he shook his head.

"You showed me your weapons," Zeltrax told them as he got up. "Now meet mine."

Zeltrax disappeared into a robot as the Rangers regrouped with their two mentors. Zeltrax fired at them sending all 4 to the ground. They all ran over to the Jeep where they hid so they could talk.

"Ok, how do we fight that?" Conner asked.

"You've got to tame the Zords," Tommy told them, "concentrate your morphers well communicate your thoughts to them."

"Let's go it," Conner told his group.

Only the primary rangers ran over to the three Zords.

"Look at that," Conner told them, "their huge. Whoa."

"Calm down boy," Ethan said as he walked up the TriceraZord.

"Careful," Kira told him.

"That's right," Ethan said into his Morpher, "I'm your friend." He then lifted up the Morpher. "TriceraZord!"

The TriceraZord's glowed bright before it's color changed.

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!" Kira cheered, "ok my turn!" She held up her Morpher. "PteraZord! We can be friends right?"

The PteraZord's glowed bright before it's color changed. Just then the TyrannoZord attacked both the PteraZord and the TriceraZord sending them flying.

"Conner, your TyrannoZord is out of control," Ethan told him.

"Do something!" Kira added.

"Come on I need you to work with me here!" Conner told the Zord before he held his Morpher up. "TyrannoZord!"

The TyrannoZord's glowed bright before it's color changed. Tommy and Sam ran up to them then.

"Only more thing to do," Tommy told them, "bring them together. You can do it."

"Ok, let's do it," Conner told them.

"Ready."

"Yeah."

All three of them jumped up into the cockpits of their Zords.

"Logging in," they said.

"Got it," Kira told them.

"Me, too."

"Combined Power!"

Jessica Tommy smiled as the watched from the ground as the three primary colors combined their Zords together to form the Thundersaurus MegaZord were able to defeat Zeltrax.

Dino Lab!

Tommy opened up a brief cases and the 4 morphers turned into 4 bracelets before he turned around and walked up to the 4 new Rangers.

"Keep theses bracelets with you at all times," Tommy told them as he moved down the line of Ranger that each took their bracelets. "They'll access your morphers when you need them." Jessica put on her bracelet liking the way it looked. "And you can use this to communicate with me and with each other."

When they all had their bracelets Tommy walked away from them to put the case down.

"Dr O, I know that your smart, a Science Teacher, and everything, but don't you think that this it...how did you?"

"I'll fill you in," Tommy told her, "in time."

"Speaking of time," Ethan said, "do you think that Mesogog is going to stick around for a little while?"

"Unfortunately they always do," Tommy answered.

"They?" Conner asked confused.

"We that this is a lot to take in," Tommy told them.

"That's for sure," Ethan agreed.

"Your lives just changed in ways that you probably couldn't have imaged," Tommy added, "but as long as you work together and remember your a team no can defeat you. No one."

They all looked at each other before back at Tommy.


	3. Wave Good-bye!

_**[Chapter 3: Wave Good-bye!]**_

Ninja Wind Academy!

Jessica was setting on one of the benches with a wooden sword leaning on the bench next to her as she tried to catch her breath from her training. After finally getting her breath back Jessica got up, grabbed the wooden sword, and walked off to get cleaned up. Once she was dressed and ready to go Jessica left the Academy grounds where was almost to the road when her cell phone went off. Letting out a sigh the blonde haired girl pulled out a green cell to see who was calling her for the name 'Ethan' to flash across the screen.

"Hello Ethan," Jessica greeted when she answered the phone.

"_Jessica can you meet me and the others at Hayley's Cyberspace Cafe_?" Ethan asked her.

"This has better be important Ethan," Jessica told him.

"_So well you or well you not_?" Ethan answered.

"Fine, I'll meet you there," Jessica answered with a groan.

"_Cool_," Ethan said and Jessica could see the smile in his voice. "_See you soon then. Bye_."

"Bye."

Jessica once again let out a sigh before she Ninja Streaked back to Reefside to meet up with Ethan and the others.

Hayley's Cyberspace!

"Hayley's Cyberspace?" Kira's voice sounded before she noticed Conner and Jessica walking up. "Conner, Jessica!"

"Ethan call you, too?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, said it was super important," Kira answered, "what is this place anyways?"

"No clue," Conner answered.

"Let's check it out," Kira suggested before they walked inside.

"Not bad," Jessica praised.

"You think he lives here?" Conner asked.

"I think he wishes he lives here," Kira answered.

Just then Ethan walked up to them.

"There they are," Ethan said, "my Brother, Sisters in crime." Ethan came to stop in front of them. "Or at least crime fighting." He then gestured around them. "Welcome to my world." They all started to walk froth into the cafe. "So what do you think?"

"Yeah, I guess it's kinda cool in a techno-retro-docky sorta way," Conner answered.

"Well I for one love it," Jessica told Ethan.

"You can do anything here," Ethan started to explain, "game. Chat online. Listen to music. Eat. Drink."

"Who came up with the idea for this?" Kira asked.

"That would be Hayley," Ethan answered as he turned around to point at the young red head. "she's a techno legend. MIT Grad. Programing genius. She got tired of big corporations and decided to open up this place."

"Good thing for you," Kira told him.

"No lie," Ethan agreed.

"Anyways what's so important?" Conner asked.

"I just figured, hey, since we're going to be saving the world together," Ethan started to answer, "I just wanted you guys to see what I'm about."

"Ok, whatever, dude," Conner told him with a smile.

"Hey guys!" Hayley greeted with a smile, "what can I get you?"

"I'll just have an apple juice," Kira answered.

"I'll have a strawberry soda," Jessica also answered.

"Oh, that's easy," Hayley told them as they started to walk towards the counter. "Kira, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Kira asked/answered.

"Oh, I'm all about information," Hayley answered, "it's my business. Now you sing don't chyou?"

"Yeah I do," Kira answered with a smile.

"Great," Hayley said, "how about this Friday you and your band play here? We'll call it an audition."

"Well, yeah," Kira answered, "I mean, that be great."

"Alright," Hayley agreed, "see you then." Hayley then turned to Jessica who smiled at Kira. "Jessica Hanson, right?"

"Yes," the blonde answered looking back at Hayley.

"Your into gymnastic and rollerblading, right?" Hayley asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, there's a gymnastic studio not to far from here called 'The Crane Gymnastic Studio'," Hayley told her, "it's owned by Kimberly Hart. Why don't you go check it out. You should also check out the Skate Park as well."

"That's great," Jessica almost shrieked, "thanks for telling me Hayley."

"No problem," Hayley told her before walking away.

"Ok I love her," Kira told them.

"Same here," Jessica agreed with a nod.

"That's Hayley," Ethan said with a smile, "there's not one kid in here she hasn't helped out some how."

"Hasn't helped me," Conner said.

Just then Hayley returned with the drinks and gave them to Kira and Jessica.

"Conner McKnight, the soccer player," Hayley said, "I'm surprised your not at the open tryouts for the Reefside Wave."

"Open Tryouts?" Conner asked.

"Yeah," Hayley answered, "at their practice field right now."

"Your kidding right?"

"No."

"You were saying?" Ethan asked at that moment Conner took off running making Jessica to giggle. "Good luck bro."

"I've got to go, too," Kira told him, "I've need to put a set list together and restring my guitar." Kira handed Ethan the apple juice. "Here. Bye."

Jessica laughed as Kira took off running to get things together before Ethan pushed away from the counter.

"Nothing like spreading the love," he told the blonde haired girl.

Jessica just shook her head before she put down her drink and headed for the door.

"I better go to that studio," she told Ethan, "see ya."

The Crane Gymnastic Studio!

Jessica walked into the studio to see a lot of kids from 5 to 18 all practicing a routine making her smile.

"Can I help you?" a voice asked from behind her.

Jessica around to see a young brown haired woman standing right behind her with a smile. Jessica also noticed the diamond ring on her left ring finger letting the Green Ranger know that she was engage.

"I just wanted to check out the studio," Jessica answered.

"I'm Kimberly Hart," the woman introduced herself, "and you are?"

"Jessica Hanson," the blonde answered.

"Well, Jessica when your ready to sign up just let me know," Kim told her with a smile.

"Thank you, Miss Hart," Jessica thanked.

"Please call me, Kim," the woman laughed.

"Of course."

Kim smiled at her one last before turning to go help the younger kids with the routine while Jessica went back to watching while she took in the studio. Just was Jessica was started to walk around her morpher beeped making the Green Ranger to let out a sigh.

"_Guys_!" Ethan's voice sounded, "_we could use some Dino help out here_!"

Jessica hanged her head before she ran out of the studio not noticing that Kim was watching her before the older woman smiled.

"So Tommy started his own Ranger team?" the woman asked herself quietly before giggling.

Alleyway!

After looking around for a place to hid, Jessica ran into an alleyway where she lifted up her arm and her bracelet turned into her Morpher.

"DINO THUNDER! POWER UP! HA!"

Once morphed Jessica took one bound and ninja streaked to where Ethan and Tommy were.

Woods!

It wasn't long till Jessica, Conner, and Kira arrived on scene of the fight blocking attacks that where meant for Ethan.

"You guys couldn't have done this another day?" Conner asked.

"Don't tell me," Ethan answered, "tell them."

"Let's make it quick," Conner told them, "Tyranno staff."

"Ptera Grips baby!"

"Tricera Shield!"

"Para Bow!"

They all then charged in and stated to fight off their own group of Tyrannodrones. The four of them took on their own group of Tyrannodrones before they faced Elsa and Zeltrax.

"You really like theses odds?" Ethan asked, "cause you look busted to me."

"We're not through with you, Power Rangers!" Elsa told them.

"Nor you, Dr Oliver_._"

The two of them then left through an invisiportal.

"Their a pleasant couple," Kira told them.

"Yeah right," Conner agreed.

"We better get these back to my place," Tommy told them.

"What are they?" Kira asked.

"We're going to ride them?" Ethan answered.

"Huh?"

"Say what?" Jessica asked.

"Look I have to go back to tryouts," Conner told them, "can you guys handle this?"

"Yeah," Tommy answered, "go ahead Conner." Tommy placed a hand on Conner's shoulders. "They can fill you in later,"

"Thanks," Conner thanked him.

"Good luck!" They watched Conner leave before they left themselves.

Hayley's Cyberspace!

Jessica was setting at the table with Kira and Ethan after having gone back to the gymnastic studio and signed up.

"Man, Dr O is into some weird and funky stuff," Ethan told them, "don't even want to think about what he's hatching down in that cave right now."

"I have feeling that we won't have to wait to long to find out," Kira told him.

Jessica turned to look at the front to see a young Asian boy walk in.

"Whoa," Jessica breathed as she just looked at him with love sick eyes. "Who is that?"

"I don't know," Ethan answered though he looked up at her, "hello, anyone in there?"

Ethan waved his hand in front of Jessica while Kira giggled.

"He's really...wow...isn't he?" Jessica asked while still looking at the boy.

"Can I get you a glass of water or maybe an oxygen mask?" Ethan asked with a smile.

"Quiet," Jessica ordered him in a whisper, "he's coming over here."

"Hey," the boy greeted them, "I'm looking for Hayley. I'm suppose to start working to day."

"She's around here somewhere," Ethan told him, "hey, haven't I seen you around at Reefside?"

"Yeah," the boy answered, "I just moved here last week. My name's Trent."

"I'm Ethan," the Blue Ranger said as he shooked hands with Trent.

"Hi," Kira greeted, "I'm Kira." Kira then gestured to Jessica. "And this is Jessica."

"Hey," Trent greeted looking at her, but she didn't turn around. "Are you ok?"

"She doesn't speak," Kira told him, "we've been trying for years, but we just can't get through."

"I'm fine," Jessica finally spoked up, "it's nice to meet you."

Just then Hayley walked up to them smiling at Trent.

"Trent," Hayley greeted, "good timing. Come with me and I'll get you started."

"Cool," Trent agreed before looking back at them, "um...I'll see you guys."

Jessica smiled shyly at the boy to which he returned before following Hayley.

"Isn't he just so wow?" both Kira and Ethan asked, "ow!"

Jessica had kicked both Ethan and Kira under the table as Conner walked up to them.

"Hey," Ethan greeted, "how did it go?"

"How it go?" Conner asked, "it's over. The couch basicly said forget it. And seriously, who can blame him, I left during the middle of practice!"

"Well, it's not like you didn't have a really good excuse," Kira told him.

"Right, well maybe next time I should bring him a note from our teacher," Conner told them while they walked over to the love sets, "'_sorry Conner couldn't make it to practices today; he's to busy fighting freaky-looking monsters in the __for_..."

"Shh," Kira and Jessica hissed.

"Well, it's not like he's heard that excuse before," Ethan told him as they forced him to set.

"Whatever," Conner told them, "look the point is, what was I supposed to say? Man, this whole saving the world deal is really starting to bum me out."

"Look Conner," Jessica spoked up, "we all know how you feel." Conner rolled his eyes at her making the blonde to glare at him. "We have things that we find important to us, but we're still helping protect the world."

"I need to talk to Dr Oliver," Conner said as he sat up straighter completely ignoring Jessica.

"Uh, I think he's maybe kinda of busy," Kira told him, "he's got this whole new project..."

"To bad," Conner interrupted, "I was busy today, but that didn't stop him from massing up my life."

Conner stood up and started to walk away making the other three to look at each other before they quickly followed him.

"Wait, we'll go with you!" Ethan called after him.

"Yeah," the two girls agreed.

Dino Lab!

The four teens walked slightly into the Dino Lab just in time to see Tommy get thrown through the air by a yellow tail.

"Don't come in!" Tommy yelled, "it isn't safe in here."

"We've kinda of got that," Kira informed him.

Jessica flinched when Tommy was thrown over to them where he landed on the floor.

"Is that what were in those eggs?" asked Ethan curiously.

"Yeah," Tommy responded as he got to his feet and tried to wipe the slime on his hands onto his jeans. "I'm trying to train them."

"And how's that going for ya?" Ethan asked.

"Uh, slowly," Tommy answered before dodging a red tail, "very slowly."

"Okay look, I can see that you're busy with, well, whatever," began Conner, "but I need to talk."

Just before Tommy could say anything the red tail from before was able to knock through the passage away and into the tunnels before the four teens moved out of the way of the closing wall.

"Guess I can take a break," Tommy stated.

"Here," Ethan offered before he helped Tommy up.

Jessica snirked when Ethan noticed that his hand was covered in some nasty stuff.

"Alright what's up?" Tommy asked.

"You've got to find some one to replace me," Conner answered.

"What are you talking?" Kira asked.

"Your talking crazy," Ethan added.

"Are you nuts?" Jessica asked.

"Alright, settle down you three," Tommy ordered, "what's the problem?"

"Look...I'm a soccer player," Conner answered, "that's all I ever wanted to do. Every moment of my life has lead up to me playing for a pro team. And I get the greatest chance of my life and blow it."

"I understand," Tommy told him, "and your right." "Your agreeing with him?" Ethan asked.

"Conner, I know how you feel cause I've felt that way before," Tommy went on, "I want you to think about this before you do anything."

"Look I've got things that I want to do, but I'm here," Kira told him, "I'm dealing."

"Same here," Jessica agreed with Kira, "I've always wanted to be apart of the Action Games, but I'm putting my Ranger duties before practice."

"Good for you two," Conner said, "I guess I'm just different."

Conner looked at them before he walked away leaving the four of them in the tunnels.

"And I thought that the red guy was suppose to be the leader," Ethan stated.

Soccer Field!

Jessica, Ethan, and Kira where off to the side watching as Conner kicked red soccer balls into the net before a middle age man walked up to him.

"Coach, what are you doing here?" they heard Conner ask while looking confused.

"I got a call from one of your teachers," the coach answered, "said it was his fault for making you leave during the tryout."

"Does this mean I have a shot?" asked Conner as hope was filling his entire body.

"You always had a shot," said the coach, smiling, "now, are you sure you really want this? You'll have to give up everything in your life."

"Yeah, I'm positive," Conner answered with nod.

"Alright, I'll let you know soon!" the coach told with a grin before turning and walking away.

"Hey, bro," Ethan called out.

Conner turned around to see Kira, Ethan, and Jessica walking up to him.

"Things ok with the coach?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah," Conner asked, "I think so. Listen, I'm sorry you guys. You'll understand."

"Yeah, we do," Kira told her with a smile.

"They do more then, but if it's really what you want," Ethan told him.

"_Guys, there's a situation downtown. Monster attacking the city, people in danger_."

"Okay, this is the last time," Conner told them while Ethan looked around, "ready?"

"Ready."

"DINO THUNDER! POWER UP! HA!"

Quickly all four Rangers morphed before taking off to find the monster.

Steel Plant!

It didn't them very long to find the monster which grossed them out.

"Nasty."

"Let's do it."

Together the four Rangers tagged teamed the thing, but it was still able to hold them off before knocking Kira to the ground. When her body hit the concrete floor the boys came to her rescue, driving the monster away with shots from their Thundermax Sabers.

"Thanks guys," Kira thanked while Jessica helped her up.

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"Give it up," Conner ordered the monster

"Catch me if you can!" taunted the creature before jumping away and out of sight.

"Come on," Kira said as she started after him.

Conner put his arm out to stop Kira.

"We'll never catch him," Conner told her.

"_You can_," Tommy said through Kira's morphers, "_meet the Rapter Riders_."

All four of them turned just in time to see four Rapters running towards.

"Oh yeah," Conner cheered by her jumped onto the Red Rapter Rider.

"I can so get use to this," Jessica added as she also jumped on a Green Rapter Rider.

"Yeah baby."

"This is great."

"Go Rapter Riders!"

They all followed the monsters through a parking lot.

"There he goes," Kira said.

"On it." The four of them rode even further downtown after the monster, but it was Conner who noticed that a Tyrannodrone was about to attack a little girl.

"Uh, no," Conner gasped, "I'll help the girl, you follow that freak."

"Right, on it," Kira agreed before Jessica and her continued on after the monster, "watch out. On your left."

"Right behind ya, Kira," Jessica told the Yellow Ranger.

The two girls followed the flower monster through the streets and over the roof tops of buildings before it jumped off the top of a tell building. The two girls pulled on the reins of their riders when they came to the edge.

"You two afraid of heights?" the monster asked.

"You wish you freaky bird," Kira answered as she pulled out her Ptera Grips.

"Ah, Kira," Jessica whispered.

"Yeah?" Kira asked a she looked over and Jessica.

"I am afraid of heights," the Green Ranger told the Yellow Ranger.

Kira blinked behind her helmet before looking down at the monster as a planed formed in her head.

"Why don't you use your Para Bow from up here while I go in for the close combat?" Kira asked.

"Alright," Jessica answered/agreed.

Jessica climbed off her Rider as she called forth her bow while Kira's Rider jumped down the side of the building slashing at the monster. Jessica pulled back on the strings of her Para Bow before letting lose arrows of energy beams hitting the Monster just as Conner and Ethan came in.

"Rapter Riders!"

"KIRA!" Jessica yelled down before she throw her bow to the Yellow Ranger, "CATCH!"

Kira did just that before she and Ethan jumped onto the back of Conner's Rapter Rider and the put the four weapons together.

"Z-Rex Blaster," Conner said once the weapons where combined, "Fire!"

Jessica jumped up and down as the monster was destroyed, but stopped and let out a groan as it came back 30' tell.

"_Jessica_," Tommy's voice sounded over her morpher.

"Yes, Dr O?" the Green Ranger asked as she lifted her morpher up to her lips.

"_Come back to the Dino Lab_," Tommy ordered, "_we have to start looking for your DinoZord_."

"Right," Jessica agreed before she jumped back onto her Rapter Rider and took off for the Dino Lab while Tommy sent the other Rangers their Zords.

Hayley's Cyberspace!

"Good luck Kira," Trent told the singer as he hand her a drink.

"Thanks," Kira thanked him while taking it.

"Say, what do you know about Jessica?" Trent asked her.

"Oh, I know that she likes to draw and read," Kira answered, "she also likes practicing martial Arts, kendo, and gymnastic plus in her free time she does rollerblading and track."

"She likes to draw?" Trent asked.

"Yup," Kira answered him, "and she's really good at it, too." Trent smiled before he went to walk away. "You like her don't you?"

Trent stopped at the question with a blush as he looked back at Kira.

"I-I just meet her," Trent defended.

Kira giggled before she decided to tease the poor boy some other time. Jessica sat in the back with her notebook and text book out doing the homework she wasn't able to finish before her Ninja Training earlier that day not noticing that Conner walked into the building.

"Thanks guys," Hayley's voice sounded, "tonight we got some really special for you. A young woman with a lot to say. Ladies and gentlemen...Kira Ford!"

Everyone clapped as Hayley walked down from the stage. The others all cheered a bit louder for Kira with a smiles as the music started.

And it goes like this

Yeah yeah

Yeah yeah

Yeah yeah

Yeah yeah

I can't tell you why

But I can't stop thinking about you baby

Oh yeah

Don't you think it's time

I walked around every word you're saying

Oh yeah (yeah)

Trying hard to figure out

Tell me what it's all about

Cuz I don't want to freak you out

Freak you out

Freak you out  
I want to know

Know where you're at

I'm at the front

'I wonder where Dr O is,' Jessica thought as she listened to Kira sing.

What she and the others where unaware of was that just outside the building Tommy had just been taken be Tyrannodrones and Zeltrax.


	4. Legacy of Power!

_**[Chapter 4: Legacy of Power!]**_

Dino Lab!

All of 4 Rangers stood in the Dino Lab looking panicky.

"This is bad," Kira said.

"Way bad," Ethan agreed, "worst then crashing when getting to level 9 of SNSW."

"Huh?"

"Super Ninja Space Wars," Ethan answered.

"Ok, look don't you think we're getting a little to freaked out about this?" Conner asked.

"Dr O doesn't show up to Kira's gig and misses a whole day of school without calling," Jessica answered.

"We think we achieved the right levels of freaking out," Kira finished.

"I guess there's only one way to find out what the good Dr been up to," Ethan told them.

He walked over to the mainframe as they followed him.

"What's that?" Conner asked.

They all gathered around him as he typed and got into the mainframe.

"I'm in," Ethan told them just as Tommy appeared on screen.

"Yeah, but where?" Kira asked.

"_I'm Tommy Oliver_," the Video Tommy said, "_if your not me or my Daughter Sam then something is seriously wrong_." Everyone looked at the screen. "_This video dairy is a confidential record. Only to be viewed in case of an emergency_." Ethan looked at Kira before back a the screen. "_What your about to see is a history of my life_."

_"More Dinosaur bone stories," Conner said, "yawn."_

_"____My History...as a Power Ranger__."_

_"Okay, un-yawn."_

"_My story begins in Angel Grove, where 5 teenagers with attituded was recruited to fight the Evil Space Sorceress: Rita Repulsa_." The three main colors looked over at Rita who looked back at them with a raised eyebrow before looking back at the screen. "_They harnessed the power of the Dinosaurs to become Earth's first Power Rangers..._" Sam swolled and shared a look with Rita, Reina, and Yukie before looking back at the screen. "_With the guidance of intergalactic begin Zordon; Trini, Zack, Billy, Kimberly, and Jason bravely defended Earth which forced Rita to create her own ranger_."

"Ok, so where's Dr O?" Kira asked as it showed Angel Grove High.

"Just what for it," Sam answered making the others to look at her before back at the screen.

"**Hey," Kimberly's voice sounded before it showed inside the school. "I'm Kimberly. Your new around here aren't you?" **

**"Yeah," a young Tommy answered, "I'm Tommy."**

"No way," Jessica gasped, "Miss Kim?"

**It then showed him in an alleyway as a wind picked up.**

"**What's going on?" the younger Tommy asked.**

"**Tommy, I have chosen you!" Rita Repulsa's voice called down to him.**

"_Her evil magic was to strong...I couldn't fight it_."

"**This boy is truly the one who well become my Evil Green Ranger," Rita told her minions, "raise my Green Ranger!"**

**It showed younger Tommy's eyes flashed green. "How can I serve my Empress?" young Tommy asked.**

"_She commanded me to destroy the Power Rangers_," Tommy's voice said as it showed the fight. "_And I almost succeeded_."

"**I know your the Green Ranger," Kimberly told the younger Tommy making him stop what he was doing to look at her.**

"**Well then Pink Ranger," he started, "you should also know that you and the other Power Rangers well so destroyed."**

"_But my friends never gave up_," Tommy's voice said as it showed another fight and the Sword of Darkness being destroyed. "_They helped me destroy the Power Sword and I was freed_."

"**Rita's spell is broken," Zack said as Jason moved over to him.**

"**Are you ok Tommy?" younger Jason asked the younger Tommy.**

"**What happened to me?" he asked as he looked at Jason.**

"**Your no longer under Rita's power," Jason answered, "fight by our side?" By now they where standing. "And we can defeat Rita."**

"**After everything that's happened?" Tommy asked.**

**The others ran up to them.**

"**Tommy, we need you," Jason answered, "this is where you belong." Jason held out his hand to Tommy. "Well you join us Tommy?"**

**Tommy smiled and shook hands with Jason who smiled back.**

"_And that's when I joined the team_," the older Tommy's voice said, "_but not for long, I soon discovered that the Green Ranger powers where only temporary_."

They all listened as Zordon told them about the Green Ranger powers and other things and introduced the first White Ranger.

**The White Ranger took off his helmet to reveal younger Tommy who smiled at them.**

"**Guess whose back?" he asked.**

Jessica let out a groaned as Ethan paused the video dairy looking a bit freaked.

"Why did you do that for?" Kira asked.

"I'm so buggen that I can't even deal," Ethan answered.

"Our Teacher is the oldest living Power Ranger," Conner told them in shock.

"Not the oldest," a voice started. "Just the best," another voice finished making them all turn around.

To see Hayley and a young brown haired woman standing behind them.

"Miss Kim?" Jessica asked

"Hayley?" Ethan asked.

"How did you get in here?" Conner asked.

They all walked down to standin front of them.

"More to the point how do you know any of this?" Kira asked.

"We know that Tommy is in trouble," Kim answered, "and you four are the only ones that can help him."

"I've been helping Tommy prepare the ranger energy since grad school," Hayley told them, "who do you think built the morphers?"

"And...you know this because?" Ethan asked.

"Tommy maybe good with fossils and Dinosaurs," Kim told them, "but a rocket scientist-he ain't."

"And let me guess?" Conner asked as he looked at Hayley, "you are?"

"Among other things," Hayley answered as she stood on the platform where the mainframe is.

"Ok, you know who we are," Kira tried to get straight, "you know what we are. Do you know where Dr Oliver is?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea," Hayley answered as she reached into her bag and pulled out a disk. They all followed Hayley to the mainframe where she put it in. "This is a surveillance tap from the day of your gag Kira."

They all watched what happened the day of Kira's gag and when Tommy got kidnapped.

"Why didn't he just morphed?" Conner asked, "I mean, he's a Power Ranger."

"Not anymore," Kim answered, "Hayley play the video dairy again please?"

Hayley nodded before she brought up the footage.

"**Try and escape this Power Rangers?" Lord Zedd asked.**

"_A new villain, Lord Zedd, was destroying Earth and with three Rangers leaving a new power source had to be found_."

They all watched as Zordon was talking to the rangers before the first group of Rangers turned around to look at see who well take the powers.

"**Rocky, Adam, Aisha," Tommy said with a smile.**

"**Isn't this incredible?" Aisha asked.**

"_Trini, Zack, and Jason passed on their powers and the three new rangers stepped forward_." It then showed Rita and Zedd joining forces. "_And just in time cause Rita and Zedd teamed up to make our most powerful enemy yet. Bring with them a new terror Rito. The new team fought bravely, but it wasn't enough. Rito destroyed our Zords_."

"**NOOO!" Kimberly cried in dispire as she tried to run forward only to be held back.**

"**We lost more then our Zords," younger Tommy told them, "we lost our powers."**

"**Your journey is about to being," Ninjor told them.**

"_A ranger never gives up, Zordon sent us on a guest to find the Ninjor, a warrior from the past who showed us the secrets of the ancient Ninja_." Jessica rolled her eyes as she just shock her head. "_With our guest complete, we gain new weapons, new Zords, and new enemie_s." It showed the first Ranger Team coming upon a scene. "_But along with new enemies came new friends_."

"**Hello I'm Tommy," the younger Tommy greeted to a younger Kat.**

"**Nice to meet you, Tommy. I'm Katherine."**

"_When Kimberly chosed to leave Katherine was the only choice_." The showed them the transfer of the Power Coin. "_Katherine in assumed the Pink Ranger powers and just in time_." It then showed them what was happening. "_We were under attack_." The six rangers where then teleported out of the Command Center. "_We got out just Rita and Zedd destroyed the command center_. _Underneath the ruins we found the Zeo crystal a mystical power that guided us into the next chapter of our lives as Rangers_."

"Is Dr Oliver the Rainbow Ranger?" Jessica asked.

Kim and Hayley looked at each other before the former Mighty Morphine Pink Ranger busted up laughing making the 4 new rangers to look at look at her.

"What?" they asked.

"That what Jason, Zack, Adam, and I call him," Kim answered when she stopped laughing.

Hayley, Kira, and Jessica giggle while the two boys rolled their eyes before looking back at the screen.

"**Rangers the power of the Zoe Crystal now resides within you," Zordon told them, "it well bestow upon you powers beyond your imagination."**

"**Ok guys," Billy told them, "this is the first of your new powers."**

"**Power Rangers: Zoe!"**

"_The Zoe powers where awesome, but when we need reinforcements. We turned to an old friend_."

"**The Gold Ranger is right here," Tommy told them.**

**Just then Jason walked up to them pulling off his glass.**

"_Jason returned and assumed the power of the Gold Ranger_." It showed him jumping off a cliff before going to a High School Graduation. "_After High School Graduation we were ready to face the world, but not before going on one last adventure as Rangers. It was time to shift into higher gear_."

"**Shift into Turbo!" the young Tommy said on the screen.**

The new Rangers laughed.

"_The old Rangers where gone for ever, but the Turbo Rangers were born_." It then showed the inside of a craft. "_A Space Pirate named Divatox launched an attack on Earth. We're given the power of Turbo and took her head on_."

**"Guys I'm the new Blue Ranger," a younger Justin told them.**

All the girls awed which resulted in the boys fake gagging which earned them a slap on the back of the head. It then showed Tommy in his old truck getting attacked by Divatox's foot soldiers.

"**TOMMY LOOK OUT!" Kat yelled in horror.**

"**I just can't stand here and do nothing," a young T.J. Told a young Cassie before he ran in to help.**

"_T.J., Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos proved they had what it takes to..._"

It then showed Tommy, Kat, Tanya, and Adam walking into the Command Center as their new Mentor was talking to them.

"**I wouldn't be standing here today T.J. if it wasn't for your courage and strength," Tommy told him, "I choose you to lead the team as the new Red Ranger."**

Hayley then paused it and they all looked at her.

"After that Tommy went to collage where he meet yours truly," Hayley told them, "when he found the Dino Gems, he knew he couldn't never escape the power for long."

"The Power just seems to love him," Kim giggled.

"Seeing as I don't won't this to be the end of the line," Ethan stated, "can we get back onto the subject of finding Dr O?"

"Hey, I just thought of something," Kira told them, "how about invisiportals? Their all over the city. If we can find one, we can get into Mesogog's lab."

"I've been working on that very thing," Hayley stated, "unfortunately, I just a little more time."

"Ok," Conner said as he looked at Hayley, "what are we suppose to do while your doing that?"

"Here," Hayley answered, "watch more of your heritage. You might learn something."

Kim and Jessica giggled as Hayley brought up footage of the Space Rangers, the Lost Galaxy Rangers, and Light Speed Rescue Rangers. Just then Hayley paused it making Ethan groan.

"Hey, I was watching that," he told her.

"Sorry, but I've got something," Hayley stated.

"What you found him?" Conner asked.

"Almost," Hayley answered, "I've got a lock on the backdoor of Mesogog's firewall. In theory it should lead us straight to an invisiportal."

"And then what?" Kira asked.

"Uh, I'll let you know when I get there," Hayley answered.

Hayley went about to try and find an invisiportal, but ended up with nothing.

"What's happening?" Conner asked.

"Either I'm losing my touch or Mesogog is really smart for a mutant freak," Hayley answered.

The four them then turned around to look at the screen.

"What's it doing now?" Kira asked as the screen went fuzzy before it showed a scene from Time Force.

"It's retrieving more Ranger History," Kim answered.

"Nice space ship," Ethan said.

Hayley paused the footage again.

"Hold up?" Ethan asked, "Rangers from the future?"

"Their down with time travel and everything right?" Kira asked making everyone to look at them, "can't they take us back to the moment where Tommy was kidnapped?"

"What so we can watch it happen all over again?" Conner asked making Kira to give him the evil look. "Oh, so we can stop them. Got it."

"It's worth a shot," Kira told them, "let's see if this can tell us how to reach them."

Kira unpaused it and they watched the footage for the Time Force Rangers.

"That was sick, but not helpful," Ethan told Kira.

"Ok so what about the other Rangers?" Conner asked, "there must be hundreds of them all over the place. Can we team up and scout all over the city?"

"It's not that easy," Kim answered, "most Rangers don't have their powers anymore and some of them never wanted them tat all."

Just then it showed them the Wild Force Rangers.

"Mean while back in reality we still have no way of finding Dr O," Ethan told them after pausing it.

"I know that there was at least one more group of Rangers out there," Hayley told them, "they had a guy name Cam. He was even more of a genuines then I am."

"Try typing in Ninja Storm?" Conner asked making everyone to look over at him, "what? My twin Brother went to this super secret ninja school and everyone there knew that few of the students got chosen to be Rangers."

"Huh?"

"Dude he was a Power Ranger?" Ethan asked.

"Nah, he couldn't even finish Ninja School," Conner answered, "he's like a total airhead. We are so different. Huh, guys?"

"Look I found them?" Hayley said bring up the footage.

"**Theses are you Power Ranger Wind Morphers," Cam told Tori, Shane, and Dustin as he opened a box to reveal three morphers inside.**

"**Yeah, right," Tori told him.**

"**Yes, see, I knew it dude," Dustin told them, "I was right. Power Rangers are real."**

**It then showed Sensei as his rodent self.**

"**From this point you'll be known as the Wind Power Rangers," he told them.**

"_Three unlikely Ninja students command the power of Earth, Air, and Water_."

"Oh I'm so going to get on Tori's case later today," Jessica growled making Kim and the others all looked at her which made the Green Ranger to roll her eyes. "The Blue Wind Ranger is my older Sister."

"_It was the Power of Thunder that gave them their biggest challenged_." It showed Hunter and Blake attacking the Wind Rangers with their Tsunami Cycles. "_But even their greatest enemies..._"

**Instead of answering Shane the Thunder Rangers de-morphed in front of them to reveal that they are Blake and Hunter both of whom where wearing Ninja uniforms. The Wind Ninjas relaxed their fighting stance, but still remained on guard as they looked at them.**

**"Blake?" Tori asked looking hurt.**

"**Leave him," Hunter told Blake as he tossed Cam at the Wind Rangers, "we got what we want." **

It then showed when they were trapped on the island.

"**It's coming back!" Hunter then de-morphed. **

"_Proved to be their greatest allies_."

"**I remember."**

"**Do you know who we are?" Shane asked.**

"**Yeah," Hunter answered, "my friends."**

**They all smiled at him before they all stood around trying to find away off the island.**

It then showed Cam in an old test uniform with a pendent.

"**Sorry to spoil your fun," he said as he put the pendent on.**

"_With Earth on the brink of destruction, another friend Cam went back in time to retrieve the one power that could save them all_." It then showed Cam de-morphing. "_Power of the Green Samurai Ranger_." The others looked at her for a brief moment before looking back to where they saw Tori, Shane, and Dustin get kicked back by Lothor. "_In their last battle against Lothor, the Rangers made the ultimate sacrifice_."

"**I have your Ranger Powers," Lothor told them.**

"**We may not be Power Rangers, but we still have power," Shane told him, **

**"Power of Air!" **

**"Power of Earth!"**

"**Power of Water!"**

**"Ninja Powers!"**

The three Wind Rangers combined their powers together and sent Lothor into the Abyss of Evil.

"Ok, it's seem like I'll have to get on Sensei Cam's case later today as well," Jessica groaned.

"Hey, ninjas are real," Ethan said, "I knew it."

"Yeah, my Brother taught me some of his moves," Conner told them, "check it out."

Conner then pulled off some moves and when he went to do a spin kick he ended up hitting the power box making Jessica to groan.

"Ok, one that's not how it's done and did he not teach you to look where you aim your kick?" Jessica said/asked.

"Please tell me that did not just happen? Kira asked. "I think we just lost our last chance at finding Tommy," Hayley answered.

Hayley went right to work to seeing if she could fix it while Kim, Jessica, and Kira were all glaring at Conner.

"Any thing?" he asked fearing for his life.

"Got it," Hayley answered.

"We are so lucky your a genuines," Ethan told her as Conner let out a sigh of relief.

"Even genuines need a little help some times," Hayley told them, "that little jolt must have done something to the wiring cause I'm getting something."

"You just got lucky Conner," Jessica growled before looking back.

"_With the return of Mesogog it became necessary to invoke the power of the Dino Gems. If anything should happen to me then these 4 are in charge of taking care of the plant_."

"That's us," Kira said as all 4 new Rangers appeared on the screen in civilian and Ranger form.

"_Your in good hands_."

"He really trust us," Conner said.

"He does," Hayley agreed.

"We have to save him," Ethan told Conner, "we owe it to him."

"The whole world owes him," Kira pointed out.

"Got that right," Kim agreed.

Just hen the computer beeped.

"It worked," Hayley said with a smile, "I've got a lock on an invisiportal."

It showed some kind of sandy place.

"Time to go save a teacher," Conner told them.

_**To be Continued!**_


	5. Back in Black!

_**[Chapter 5: Back in Black!]**_

Dino Lab!

The all 4 Rangers and Kim stood around Hayley who was still working.

"Alright, I've got a lock on a portal," Hayley told them.

"We're on it," Conner stated as the 4 of them started to walk away.

"Remember you have to reach the speed of 536 MPH upon entry!" Hayley yelled after them, "otherwise you'll never make it pass the security walls and be ripped to pieces!" They all stopped, turned around, and looked at the red-head with shock. "Did I ever forget to mention that?" Hayley looked over at them to see that they all where looking at with a what-the-hell-Hayley kinda of look. "I take that as a yes." They just looked at her with the same look. "Never fear. I have something just such an occasion."

Hayley typed a few things in before hitting enter and a wall opened up to reveal 4 color coded cycles waiting for them.

"Sweet."

"Amazing."

"This is so cool."

"Which one's mine?" Conner asked as he and the others walked up making them all to look at him. "I'm kidding."

"You so weren't kidding," Ethan and Jessica told him.

"These are your new raptor cycles," Hayley told them as she moved to stand in front of them. "They should have you to the portal coordinates in 92.75 seconds."

"And when we get there?" Kira asked.

"Use your Gems to access the hyper drive," Hayley answered, "then head straight through the portal to Mesogog's inland fortress."

"Wait, a minute?" Conner asked, "did you just say island fortress?"

"Yes," Hayley answered, "why?"

"Uh, well, islands are...their surround by water," Conner answered.

"Usually," Hayley agreed.

Jessica and Ethan shared a look.

"Nah!" the two of them gasped, "you can't swim?"

"I didn't say that," Conner answered.

"But it's true," Ethan told him, "you can't."

Jessica laughed before shutting up from the look Kim was giving her knowing that one does not mass with a Pink Ranger even if that some one was a former Pink Ranger.

"The invisiportal well take you directly into the island," Hayley told him, "you never have to get wet."

Hayley walked off while Ethan laughed.

"You can't swim," Ethan laughed.

"What ever dude," Conner told him, "you guys ready?" The 4 new Rangers all stood in front of their raptor riders. "Ready?"

"Ready." "Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!"

With in seconds the new Rangers where standing front of Kim in their rangers uniform. They all hopped onto their cycles and ready to take off.

"Let's do it," Conner told them.

"Yeah!"

"Hit it."

All 4 of them all took off through a portal to save Tommy.

Sandy roadway!

"Whoa," Ethan said all 4 of them pulled to a stop. "It just stopped."

"What's up with that?" Conner asked.

"This must be where Hayley programed the coordinates," Kira answered as she looked around. "Look!" She pointed to a green vortex. "There's the invisiportal. Sure hope that Dr O's on the other side."

Conner ran up to her along with the others.

"Only one way to find out," he told them, "you guys ready?"

"You know it."

"Ready."

"Let's get to it."

They all ran back to the bikes and mount them just as Elsa, Zeltrax, Tyrannodrones, and a new monster appeared from an invisiportal.

"Hey!" Conner called, "no one invited you to the party!"

"So crawl back to the hole you came out from," Jessica added making Elsa to look at her.

Elsa looked at them all.

"I'm crashing and I brought a few friends," Elsa told Conner, "is that rude?"

"Extremely," the two girls answered.

"Your getting through that portal unless you are in chains," Zeltrax told them.

"Jessica and I might be able to pull that look, but theses guys no way," Kira said.

"I vote we go for it," Conner told them.

"Yeah!" they agreed.

All 4 of them revived their engines and then took off.

"Attack!" Elsa commanded.

"Firing Lasers!"

Conner and Jessica both shot energy blast at the Tyrannodrones knocking some of them to the ground. While the others where dealing with the Tyrannodrones Jessica was facing off against Elsa as Conner took on Zeltrax.

"Your going down Green Ranger," Elsa hissed.

"If there is one thing I got from my Sister then it's her stubbornness to give up," Jessica growled at Elsa, "Para Bow!" Jessica summoned forth her main weapon before pulling back on the strings. "FIRE!"

The energy arrows all hit Elsa knocking her into the ground while the others where taking care of their fight and was taking them down with very little trouble. It wasn't long till they all regrouped.

"Guys!" Ethan cried, "hurry! The portal's still open!"

"We can can do it," Conner told them as he looked at his team, "open net! Follow me!"

"Let's go!"

They all took off at a quick speed just as Elsa tried to stop them, but they just jumped not at all phased.

"Yeah, punch it."

"Maximum speed!"

"Almost there!"

"Just a little further!"

"Right," Conner agreed just before they went through the portal.

Mesogog's Lab!

They all appeared in the hall of some kinda of lab before they got off their bikes. "Hayley, we're in," Conner told her.

"_Ok, good_," Hayley said, "_I'll recalibrate the bikes for your exit. You have about 5 minutes_."

"_And may the power protect you_," Kim added in.

All 4 of them demorphed before taking off down the hall looking for the main part of the lab.

"The lab should be just around here I think," Kira told them as the rounded a corner. "At least we still have the element of..."

"Welcome," a Dinosaur like freak greeted making all 4 of them to stop. "We've been expecting you."

"Surprise," Kira finished as they all backed up.

"You remember me I trust?" Mesogog asked.

"Like I could forget that face," Kira answered.

"Uh, what part's his face?" Ethan and Jessica asked just as the door closed.

"Obviously you are in need of some discipline," Mesogog told them just before he shot some kind of ray at them.

Just then Zeltrax, Elsa, and a monster appeared and took the ray.

"This way!" Kira told them as they ran by, "Hurry!"

"Right behind," they all agreed.

They all took off leaving Mesogog and his goons alone in the hall. It wasn't long till they came to main part of the lab and it was Jessica who noticed Tommy first.

"Dr O!" she cried as she rushed to his side.

"Hey," he greeted as the others ran over to them. "Good timing." They quickly got him out of the straps that had him tied to a chair. "Hit the red button."

"Okay," Ethan agreed before he ran over and did just as he was told to do.

It closed just as Zeltrax and the other goons got to the door while Tommy ran over.

"Should have known you'll try to rescue me," Tommy told them.

"Is that your way of saying thank you?" Ethan asked, "cause if it is then it needs some serious work."

"I'll thank you for real when we get out of here," Tommy answered, "we can use the main invisiportal network."

They all looked over to see an invisiportal appear.

"Wow."

"Hayley gave you the raptor cycles right?" Tommy asked, "right?"

They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"This way," he told them before he moved.

"Wait?" Ethan asked, "we need to talk."

"Go, I'll explain later," Tommy ordered them.

"We already know everything," Conner told him.

"We found the video dairy," Kira added.

"We know your a Power Ranger," Ethan finished.

"Was Ethan," Tommy told him, "not anymore."

Just then the door opened and Zeltrax along with Tyrannodrones and the monster came in. They all got ready to fight if they need to. Mesogog and Elsa walked in just then.

"Ranger or not," Mesogog started to say, "your mine now."

"Oh I hate it when he gets like this," both Tommy and Sam said at the same time.

"We can take it from here Dr O," Conner told him before all 4 Rangers got in front of Tommy ready to morph. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!"

All four Rangers morphed into their Rangers forms holding their Thunder Max Sabres.

"Attack!" Mesogog ordered.

They all charged in and took on a group of Tyrannodrones of their own. Jessica gasped when she saw Mesogog kick Tommy to the ground.

"DR O!" she cried as she ran over.

"I'm fine Jessica," he reassured her.

Mesogog went over and pulled Tommy to his feet before he once again throw the former Ranger before Jessica jumped in pulling out her Para Bow as she did so.

"Fire!"

Mesogog dodge the arrows and knocked Jessica over to where Tommy was while the others just finished with their fights.

"Dr O!" Conner called, "Jessica!"

"Head for the portal!" Tommy ordered, "I've got to get something!"

"But..."

"Hurry!" Tommy ordered.

Mesogog turned around to face them.

"We better do as he said," Conner told his team.

"Right," the two girls agreed.

The 4 Dino rangers jumped through the portal just before Tommy pushed Mesogog out of the way. Tommy grabbed the crystal while he took on some Tyrannodrone. He was able to get to the portal and jumped through it. He appeared right behind the Dino Rangers

"Hey."

"You made it."

"Do we really need a souvenir?" Conner asked.

"This one we do," Tommy answered just Elsa and reinforcements appeared. "Go. I'll be right behind ya."

"Hit!" Conner told them.

They all speed through the portal.

Reefside!

They all appeared in Reefside before pulling to a stop and looked over to see if Tommy appeared yet.

"Where is he?" Conner asked.

Just then Tommy appeared on one knee facing them, but Elsa, Zeltrax, and other freaks appeared right after and Tommy turned around to face them. Zeltrax went to attack to which Tommy used the crystal to block as the 4 rangers got off of their bikes.

"Dr O!" Conner called.

There was a blast and then a blinding light to which they had to cover their eyes, but when it died down all the say was the crystal piece.

"Dr Oliver!" Ethan called.

"No!" Kira cried as she fall to her knees.

"This can't be happening!" Jessica cried out in shock.

"Such negativity," Elsa told them as she smirked, "haven't you learned that in our world anything's possible?"

"Even the destruction of the great Dr Tommy Oliver," Zeltrax added.

"I heard my name," a voice said as there was a shimmer in the air and Tommy stepped out of it. "You missed me didn't you Zeltrax?"

"Yes."

"Alright!"

They all ran over to him.

"Awesome!"

"Right on."

"You made it!"

Tommy looked at them smiling a bit just as a glow came from his hand making them all to look at it.

"Hey, Dr O?" Conner asked as Tommy started to open his hand. "What's this?"

"A black Dino gem," Ethan said as they saw what he was holding, "let me guess the power of invisibility."

"Looks like," Tommy told him.

"That Gem belongs to my master," Elsa butted in.

"There's two things you guys gotta learn about Dino Gems," Tommy told them, "one, you can't choose them, they choose you."

"What's the other?" Elsa asked.

"They go real well with Dino Morphers," Tommy answered before he slammed the Gem into the morpher.

"Aren't you a little old for this Tommy?" Elsa asked.

"I maybe old, but I can still pull it off," Tommy answered as he pulled out a key. "Dino Thunder! Power Up!"

He then slammed the key into the morpher and turned before he was standing in front of the 4 rangers as the Black Dino Ranger.

"Dino Thunder-Black Ranger!" Tommy yelled as he striked his posed.

"Awesome."

"Yeah."

All 4 ran up to him and the 4 Dino Rangers were excited about having a new Ranger on the team.

"Just like riding a bike," Tommy stated.

"One more makes no difference," Zeltrax told them, "attack!"

The goons all charged in as the 5 Rangers got ready to fight them before they, too, charged in. Jessica pulled out her Thunder Max Sabre as she clashed swords with Elsa while the others where taking on the monster or in Tommy's case Zeltrax.

"We are not intimidated by your teacher," Elsa told her.

Jessica was able to push Elsa's sword towards the ground before looking at her.

"Then you never took one of his pop quizzes," Jessica stated.

Elsa kicked Jessica away from her. The two of them went at it a bit longer before Jessica landed a kick on Elsa knocking the evil hench-woman away from her.

"We well meet again Green Ranger," Elsa growled before she vanished.

"Fine," Jessica growled before looking over at the others, "wow." The Green Ranger then ran over to the others. "Hey guys."

"Your ok?" Kira asked.

"Better then he is," she answered.

"Let's put them together," Ethan stated.

"Yeah," Conner agreed, "good call."

All 4 Dino Rangers did just that.

"Z-Rex blaster!"

"Don't be a pollinator hater."

"Ready?"

"Fire!"

Conner pulled the trigger which destroyed the monster.

"Hayley?" Tommy asked when he morpher beeped.

"_Welcome back_," Hayley answered, "_I have a home warming present for you. I found it on the North side of the forest_." They all looked to see a Zord coming towards them. "_Meet the BrachioZord. Retrieving the Black Gem must have awake him_."

"Oh, wow."

"Whoa."

"Yeah."

"_What till you see what he has inside_," Hayley told them, "_I think you can handle it from here_."

"_And don't think your off the hook yet Thomas Oliver_," Kim was heard saying over the morpher.

Jessica and the others laughed when Tommy groaned as the Zord carriers opened and 3 Zords appeared before 3 of the Dino Rangers jumped up into their Zords and created their two MegaZords while Tommy and Jessica watched from the ground. Jessica flinched as the MegaZord where getting trashed.

"_We're getting rocked here_," Conner's voice sounded over Tommy's Morpher.

"_We need reinforcements_," Ethan added next.

"_Hayley_?" Kira asked.

"_You got anymore surprises_?" Rita finished.

"_Sure do_," Hayley answered, "_try the CephalaZord_."

"Alright," Tommy agreed as the Brachio head on his Morpher vanished and was replaced with the head of the CephalaZord. He then put the key in and turned it. "Locking on."

Just then a Dinosaur came in wearing boxing gloves making 2 girls awe at it.

"_Girls_," Conner groaned.

They to of them watch as the MegaZord fight to see the CephalaZord punch the monster to the ground.

"The CephalaZord can link up to your MegaZord for even more power," Tommy told Conner, Kira, and Ethan.

Both Tommy and Jessica watched as they combined the CephalaZord with their MegaZord and was able to destroy the monster once and for all.

Hayley's cyberspace!

Jessica, Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Tommy as well as Kim were all setting in Hayley's Cyberspace talking.

"What a day," Ethan was saying, "new Zords, new bikes."

"New Ranger," Conner finished, "well, sorta new."

"Dr O aren't you going to tell us how you had that Morpher ready?" Kira asked. "Right after you guys became rangers," Tommy started to explain, "I've got an energy reading on the tracking system I had a good idea that it was another Gem so I had Hayley build a Morpher just in case."

"And the day of my gig?" Kira asked.

"I was coming to tell you guys that the energy had moved and we need to investigate," Tommy answered.

"When you were napped by the goon patrol," Conner said, "brutal."

"Yeah, but it all turned out ok," Tommy agreed before he stood up with Kim. "Well, we better get going."

"Going?" Hayley asked, "where you going?"

Tommy walked around the couch and leaned on the back of it for a bit to look at them with Kim at his side.

"Shopping," Tommy answered, "I checked my closet this morning and there's a serious shortage of black in there." They all laughed as Tommy and Kim left the building. "See ya."


	6. Diva in Distress!

_**[Chapter 6: Diva in Distress!]**_

Hayley's cyberspace!

Tommy, Kim, Ethan, and Conner all sat at a table listening to Kira play a new song though everyone else was making a lot of noise and doing something. Jessica had just skated in as Kira was still singing before she skated over to the others where she grabbed a set and sat down to put on her tennis shoes that she pulled out of her bag.

"Hey guys," the Green Ranger greeted.

"Why are you wearing rollerblades?" Ethan asked.

"Because I don't just do my Ninja/Samurai training, martial arts, kendo, gymnastic, and/or track, Ethan," Jessica answered with a roll of her eyes.

"That's a lot of activates," Tommy told her as he listened to Kira sing.

"Yeah, well, it get's me out of the house," Jessica informed, "whenever Tori's home, she's always on the phone with Blake Bradley. Talking to him and giggling like a school girl with a crush. Creepy."

The others all laughed quietly just as Kira finished singing before she walked off the stage and over to the others.

"That was awesome," Conner told her, "is that something new?"

"Yeah," Kira answered, "I'm still working on the hook, but I think there's something there."

"I'm telling you that if this superhero gig don't work out you defiantly have a Musical career to fall back onto," Ethan told her.

"It's kinda of hard to have a musical career when you can't get anyone to listen to you play," Kira informed.

Trent walked up at that moment when a drink for her that he placed on the table.

"I was listening," he told her, "and I think you rock."

"I agree with Trent, Kira," Jessica added making the Rockstar to smile at her.

"What are you working on?" Kira asked when she noticed a sketch book.

"No, no, not till it's done," Trent answered hiding it from her.

"Fine," she agreed.

Jessica smiled at Trent who returned the smile with one of his own before she went back to her own drawing.

"Nobody appreciates good music anymore," Tommy told them, "all you hear on the radio now a days is that pop garbage."

Kim nodded in agreement remembering all the good music she heard back when she was a teenager.

"Yeah," Hayley agreed, "like what's her name?"

"Kylee Styles," Jessica answered.

"Thanks," Hayley told her making the blonde haired girl nod.

"Hey, Kylee Styles has some good music Dr O," Conner told him.

"Translation: He things she's fine," Ethan told them.

"No I don't," Conner said making them all give him a look of disbelief, "ok, yeah, I do, but that's has nothing to do with it."

"She use to be a really good song writer and she was really sweet, too," Kira told them, "now she's all about image."

"You say that like you three were friends," Ethan pointed out.

"We use to be," Kira informed them.

Conner and Ethan shared a look.

"What it's true," Kira told them, "she and I were in a band together, but then she got discovered by this agent now she's this huge pop diva."

"Oh come on," Conner said in disbelief, "you two don't expect us to believe that do ya?"

"Believe what you want," Kira told him, "it's true."

"No matter what these two think I believe you, Kira Tommy stated.

"Same here," both Jessica and Kim agreed with Tommy.

"Ah, here's your chance to prove it," Ethan told them, "according to her fansite. She's going to be in town promoting her new CD."

"Oh, we are so there," Conner stated, "and since you three are such good buddies. You two hook me up."

Just then both Kim and Tommy looked over at the door and frozed when they noticed a man walking in.

"Whatever," Kira told Conner before they noticed.

Both Kim and Tommy walked over to the guy.

"Hello paging Dr O and Miss Kim," Conner said, "are you two in there?"

"Whose that guy?" Kira asked.

"Hey, Trent," the guy greeted as Kim and Tommy walked up.

"Anton Mercer?" Tommy asked in disbelief, "I can't believe it."

Tommy afford his hand and Anton shook it.

"Tommy?" he asked before he noticed Kim. "Kimberly?" He then looked at Tommy. "Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart. How have you two been?"

"You two know my Dad?" Trent asked.

"Your Dad?" Tommy and Kim asked looking at the boy.

"But I had no idea," Tommy said, "I mean, your last is..."

"Fernandez," Anton finished as he placed a hand on Trent's shoulders, "it's a long and complicated story, but more importantly how are you?"

Just then Hayley appeared next to Trent.

"Trent can you help out at Table 3?" Hayley asked, "there's been a bit of a maraschino incident."

"Yeah," Trent answered, "I'll be right there." Trent turned to his Father. "See ya."

Trent went to where they needed to be. Jessica looked at the others with a raised eyebrow just as a tell blonde haired male walked through the doors.

"Oh, looks like my rides here," Jessica said as she stood up and began to put her skates into her bag.

"Who is he?" Kira said in awe.

"Him?" Ethan asked looking at the guy.

"His name is Hunter," Jessica answered Kira's question, "he's Blake's older adopted Brother." The blonde looked around the place before he spotted Jessica who waved at him. She then turned back to the others. "I have to get going guys, but Kira." The Green Ranger turned to her Yellow Ranger friend. "I'll join you and Conner at the mall tomorrow for support."

"Thanks," the other blonde said with a smile.

Jessica smiled back before she shoulder her bag and walked over to the blonde boy who was waiting for her.

"Let's get going Hunter," the Green Ranger said with a smile making Hunter smirked before he reached out and ruffled up Jessica hair making the younger girl to pout. "HUNTER!"

"What?" the older of the two asked innocently.

Jessica glared at him which made the former Ranger to laugh.

"Let's just go," she growled.

"Alright."

Jessica waved to her friends who returned the wave before following after Hunter.

The Day: Reefside Mall!

Jessica stood with Kira and Conner with a large crowd of people in the mall as they watched Kylee come down the an escalator with a fake smile on her face and a group of agents behind her.

"I love you guys for coming out!" she called out the crowd as they clapped and cheered. "This is incredible! You guys are just the best!" Jessica rolled her eyes as Kylee walked towards the table with a totally fake smile before she sat down while they came to the front looking at the woman next to her. "How many of these leeches are there? My hands going to fall off."

"Go head ask her," Conner told them.

"Who do you want it made out to?" Kylee asked.

"Just write to my old friend Kira Ford," Kira started.

Kylee looked up at her whens she heard the name.

"Kira?" she asked with fake surprise. "Wow." She stood up with a fake smile on her face. "I haven't seen you for ages." She did fake air kisses on Kira's cheeks. "I didn't know you where fans of mine. I'm flattered."

"Actually it's my friend whose the fan," Kira told her as she pointed to Conner.

"It's Conner with an er," Conner told her as they shook hands.

"Did Kira tell you that she and I use to sing together?" Kylee asked him.

"Yeah, but I just didn't believe them at first," Conner answered.

"It was nothing professional," Kylee told him, "just sill teen antics stuff."

"I thought we had some pretty good songs," Kira told her looking upset.

"Oh, yeah sure," Kylee agree, "at the time. They were great, but hey, at some point you just gotta grow up."

"Hey, I have a press pass," Cassidy's voice sounded before she came into view.

Jessica looked at Kira who was looking down and she tuned out everything else as she tried to cheer her friend up.

"Kira," Kylee called making them look at her. "I'm so sorry, but duty calls. Can we catch up later." Kira looked at her like she didn't even know her anymore as Devin turned the Video Camera onto them. "You're awesome."

Devin turned back to Kylee as Kira left the crowd with Conner and Jessica right behind her. Before they watched her leave a bit while letter.

"Well, you got to meet the famous super star," Kira told Conner.

"Look if you're mad that I didn't you when you said that you knew Kylee then I'm sorry," Conner apologized, "but I mean, come on she's so and your so..."

"What?" Kira asked, "I'm what? You know what forget. Maybe your right maybe I don't know Kylee after all."

Just then they heard Kylee scream and all three of them took off.

"Get away from you freaks!" Kylee yelled as they came through the door. "You know who I am?"

"Of course I do," the newest Monster answered, "I'm a big fan."

"Come on!" Conner told them.

Before they ran over to fight off the Tyrannodrones and the new Monster. Jessica and Conner fought near each other while Kira faced her own group away from them before they both went to the aid of Kylee.

"KIRA!" she yelled in shock, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"ASK LATER!" Kira told her, "RUN NOW!"

Just as Kylee went running the monster went and it seemed like it sucked her youth out of her.

"My face!" she cried, "my beautiful face!"

Jessica and Kira looked at each other before the Yellow Ranger went and took Kylee to Hayley's Cyberspace while Conner and Jessica went to inform Tommy, Kim, and Ethan.

Dino Lab!

Tommy, Jessica, Ethan, Kim, and Conner all looked at the mainframe as the monster sucked the youth out of people.

"A donkey who can suck the youth out of people?" Ethan asked before he looked at his other teammates. "That is wrong on so many ways."

"Mesogog has properly found away to turn youth into energy," Tommy told them, "we have to figure out how to fight it." He then looked around the lab. "Where's Kira?"

"Kira are taking Kylee to the cyberspace," Conner also answered, "I think she's have a melt down seeing herself all old and shrivel up. I've got to admit it was kinda of brutal."

"We'll talk about respect for your elders later," Tommy told him, "right there's some we need to take care of." All 4 of them turned around and ready their morphers. "Let's do it."

"Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!" All 4 of them morphed before they left the lab to go after the thing.

Reefside Streets!

Four of the five rangers leaped into battle, but was getting the beat down.

"Suckers."

Hayley's Cyberspace!

Kira sat on the couch while Kylee say in a chair.

"My career is over," Kylee moaned, "this is the worst thing that happened to anyone ever."

"Oh, come on Kylee," Kira told her, "I'm sure some one well find away to revise this."

"But I was suppose to go onto 'You Requested It' tonight," Kylee complained.

"Just because you look a little before older doesn't mean you can't sing," Kira pointed out.

"Right," Kylee said, "go on national TV looking like this. I must at least look...40."

Kira morpher's beeped at that moment.

"I've got to go," Kira told Kylee as she moved to stand up.

"No," Kylee shooked her head.

"Hayley well look after you," Kira told her, "you'll be fine."

"But I want you two stay," Kylee stated, "your both my friends. You two can't leave me like this."

Reefside Streets!

The four Rangers where still going at the monster who was still kicking their asses. The Monster sent Ethan and Conner to the ground next to each other while Tommy and Jessica both teamed up against it.

"We need Kira," Ethan told Conner.

"I called her, but she's not answering," Conner informed him.

It didn't take the Red and Blue Rangers long to get back into the fight, but after the monster knocked the rangers away again Cassidy and Devin ran up this making Jessica groan in annoyances.

"Cassidy Cornell, Reefside reporter," Cassidy as she looked a that camera, "exactly when did you learn you were evil?" Jessica and Conner where both still fighting the monster while Cassidy wasn't much attention. "Did you feel unloved as a little...whatever it is you are?"

The monster managed to send both Conner and Jessica to the ground before turning to Cassidy. Jessica looked at Conner with an annoyed look under her helmet.

"That girl gives all blondes a bad name," she told the Red Ranger.

"Well, Cassidy being evil has always come very natural for me," the monster answered, "hey!" Jessica and Conner looked at each other. "wait! What am I doing? Give me your youth!"

Just as Jessica and Conner got back into their feet the monster sucked the youth out of Cassidy and Devin. Jessica watched in amusement as Cassidy complained before she stormed off making Devin to quickly follow her. When the Green Ranger looked back she was that Ethan and Conner where taking on the monster while Tommy was facing against Zeltrax before she jumped into the fight with Ethan and Conner. After about a five minutes of fighting the monster finally knocked them to the ground again.

"Catch me if you can!" he yelled at the three Rangers before taking off.

The Blue, Red, and Green Rangers all stood up before following the thing.

"Right behind ya," Conner told Ethan.

Hayley's Cyberspace!

Kira looked at her feeling torn between staying or going to help the others. Kira sat there listening to Kylee complain about different things, but it went back to her being old.

"What am I going to do?" she asked, "I can't face my public looking at this."

"Calm down Kylee," Kira told her, "your not the only one in trouble you know. This thing is attacking people all over the city."

"Really?" Kylee asked, "well, that is not my problem. I'm Kylee Styles." Kira looked around before she pulled out a tab and handed it to Kylee.

"This is the Kylee," Kira started, "that I use to know." Kylee took the tab from here. "She use to care about other people not just herself." Just then Kira's morpher beeped again. "I have got to go."

Reefside Tennis Courts!

It wasn't long till the monster stopped inside the tennis courts with the four Rangers right behind him.

"Alright, we got you corner," Conner said.

"That's what you think," the thing said as it's eyes flashed red before Jessica and the two boys where knocked to the ground when the monster attacked. "It's over Rangers." "This guy is brutal," Conner told them.

"You said it," both Ethan and Jessica agreed.

Just then a high powered sound came from next to them knocking the monster to the ground before Kira come into sight.

"Agh, my ears," Conner groaned.

"Sorry guys," Kira said, "I should have given you the heads up on the Ptera Scream."

"You think?" Ethan asked.

"Excellent, my youth for me," the monster said as soon as it was standing it again.

"I don't think so," Kira told the thing, "Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!" Jessica smiled when Kira morphed. "Ptera Power! Yellow Ranger!"

"Huh?"

"Thunder Max Sabres," Kira said as all four of them pulled out their sabres. The monster blocked their attacks before sending them to the ground, however, Kira landed near a racket and a basket of tennis balls. "You think your up for a signals match?"

"Your no match for me," the thing answered as it walked forward.

"We'll see about that," Kira stated before she threw the balls into the air and hit them both. The two balls ended up stuck in the things noise before the explosion from the creature cause it to fall to the ground. "Put it together guys."

All four Rangers put their weapons together them.

"Ready?" Conner asked.

"Go for it," Kira answered.

"Z-Rex Blaster!" they all shouted, "FIRE!"

The blast was able to destroy the creature.

"We did it." "Alright."

"Yeah!"

Jessica was the only not celebrating knowing that it wasn't over yet and sure enough the creature still came back big.

"Dr Oliver this might be a good time for some heavy metal," Kira told him.

"You got it," Tommy informed her, "BrachioZord now!"

The Zord came into view before it opened it's carrier and brought out the 3 Zords. All 3 Rangers jumped up into their Zords cockpit before making their two separate MegaZords. Jessica stood on the ground watching as they were able to destroy the creature with their weapons as the Youth returned the people it came from.

Hayley's Cyberspace!

Jessica and Kira walked up to Hayley where she was holding two framed picture. One of Kira as a super hero flying on a guitar and another of Jessica also as a super hero with rollerblades on.

"Hey, that's us," Kira said, "where did you get that?"

"Where do you think?" Hayley asked as Trent walked by.

Kira and Jessica walked up to Trent just as Tori and two others walked in.

"Those where what you where drawing?" Kira asked.

"Yeah," Trent answered, "I wouldn't let Hayley put them up, but you know how persistent she can be."

"No," Jessica said, "their great, but how come you drew us as a super hero?"

"Cause Kira braves for getting on stage," Trent started to answer, "writing stuff from her heart and forging an image while your brave for putting on rollerblades and preforming tricks that could get you hurt. Besides, super heroes are all I know how to draw."

"Thanks," Kira thanked.

Kira walked up off heading for the stage leaving Jessica with Trent.

"It's really sweet," Jessica told him with a smile. Tori smirked at the two boys beside her before Jessica cought sight of them walked over looking confused. "Tori, Shane, Dustin. What are you three doing here?"

"We thought we come see why you spend all your free time in Reefside instead of Blue Bay, but now we know," Tori answered.

"Huh?"

"Some one has a crush," Shane and Dustin chimed in.

Jessica blushed red before glaring at the two boys.

"Shut up," she growled making them to laugh.

"We're just having fun," Dustin told her.

"Yeah, well, I still say shut up," Jessica informed him before they all looked over to the stage where Kira just walked on making everyone turned to look at her.

"I wrote this song with a friend of mine a long time ago I hope you like it," Kira told them before they music started.

Best friends they come and go

Depending on your highs and your lows My best friend decided not to be there

When I needed her the most

I thought you'd be there for me and

Why did you lie to me

Using me to get what you want

Then I couldn't believe it happen,

No I couldn't understand

Just then Kylee Styles walked up onto the stage surprising Kira as everyone cheered and most where shooked.

True love walked out the door

Couldn't take it no more True love you broke my heart

You made my whole life sore

He said he'd my baby,

Then why did he betray me Temptation got to his head

Then I left him,

Yeah

And this is what I said:

It feels like, it's gonna be ok

(its gonna be ok)

It feels like, is just feels that way

(it just feels that way)

It feels like it would be a better day

'Cause I believe in the end,

Good things are coming my way.

"Oh yeah," Devin cheered as everyone clapped and cheered.

Kylee and Kira smiled at each other before hugging while everyone was clapping.


	7. Golden Boy!

_**[Chapter 7: Golden Boy!]**_

Dino Lab!

Jessica had quickly rushed back to the Dino Lab just in time to watch the others form the MegaZord. The Green Ranger powered down and walked over to where Hayley was setting looking down.

"I hate having to set on the sidelines while the others fight in the MegaZord," Jessica groaned.

"We're still looking for the Para Dino Egg, Jessica," Hayley told the young blonde haired girl.

The Green Ranger let out a sigh as she turned back to the fight which the other three win before she went to meet back up with them at Hayley's Cyberspace.

Hayley's Cyberspace!

Jessica had decided to help out Trent around the Cafe so she was waited tables while Trent was running back and forth between the counter other tables. That day Jessica had decided to wear a blue jean jacket over a green tank top, blue mini skirt accessorizes with a skull/cross bone buckle belt, white knee length socks, green cave length flat boots, and a blue ribbon chocker that has a pair of rollerblades pendent hanging from it.

"Trent I have to go home soon," Ethan's voice sounded, "think you can spare a few minutes for out government project?"

"Sorry," Trent apologized, "I just got slammed all of a sudden."

"Okay," Ethan told him with smile and a clip on the shoulder.

"Waiter!" they all heard Cassidy called as she snapped her fingers together, "order up! Hello!"

Jessica let out a sigh as that continued though and it took everything in her well power to not hit the annoying blonde reporter. The Green Ranger looked over at Trent with a slight smile.

"I'll get Cassidy, her late," she told him, "you help Ethan the first part of your guys government project."

"Thanks Jess," Trent thanked giving the younger Hanson a smile, "your really a big help."

"No problem Trent," Jessica told him shyly with a smile of her own before walked around the counter, picked up the late, and walked over to Cassidy's table. "There you go, one decaf late."

"Thanks," Cassidy told her with a smile, "you know, doing this government in action project has left me totally parched."

"That's nice," Jessica said as she turned to walk, but was stop by Devin.

"Hey, look Jess," Devin as the Green Ranger turned back to him, "I don't really mean to be such a drag, but you know."

Devin made it look he was drinking something.

"Oh, man," Jessica said as it hit her, "your smoothie." Devin nodded. "Sorry Dev. I'll get on it right away."

"Thanks Jess," Devin thanked as the blonde haired girl went back to the counter.

Jessica turned around quickly to look at Cassidy when she heard a scream coming from her detraction. She watched as Cassidy went to push another key making her computer to once again scream before she smirked and then turned to Ethan with raised eyebrows. Hayley then blocked their view from Ethan when she stepped in front of him to make him stop which he did, but not before Cassidy's computer once again made the noise.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Trent asked making the three girls to look over.

Jessica let out a sigh when she saw Anton Mercer.

"I thought I'd give you a ride home," Anton answered, "you ready?"

"I don't think I can leave right now in the middle of work," Trent answered.

"Look, son, I don't mean this to sound...um...elitist, but don't you a managerial position would suit you better?" Anton asked, "I mean, c'mon, all this running around; slinging milkshakes...it doesn't really scream 'Mercer'."

"Dad, I like working here," Trent said, "and besides I'm in high school. This is what kids do."

"Right," Anton agreed, "well, it's not what I do. Anyway, lemme think about it and maybe we can...uh...come up with a compromise we can both live with."

"Dad, I'm fine," Trent told him.

"See ya at home," Anton told him with a smile.

"Ok, see ya," Trent agreed as Anton left before he turned around to head back to the counter to see Devin there making a smoothie. "Uh...Dev?"

"Oh hey," Devin told with a smile, "look I...uh...figured that I'll make my own. Is that ok?"

"Yeah," Trent agreed, "why not?"

Jessica watched as Devin added in somethings before hitting the button without putting the lid on making them duck for cover as the smoothie went all over the counter and behind it. The Green Ranger laughed before she noticed Kim and Tommy walking in together.

After Work!

Tommy, Trent, and Kim all walked out of the Cyberspace Cafe when the two of them got off of work.

"Thanks for the ride home Dr. Oliver," Trent thanked, "Dad would've freaked if I'd gotten home late again."

"No problem," Tommy told him, "hey speaking of your Dad. There's something I've been wondering...all of those years working with your Father and never had he mention that he had a son."

"He didn't," Trent said, "have one that is. Him and my real parents worked on a dig a few years ago. There was a cave in...parents never got out."

"Sorry to hear that," Tommy stated re-grating to have brought it up.

Trent jumped into the back of the Jeep while Kim got into the front set.

"He's been great though," Trent went on, "tooken me in, gave me a home and a life. Not a lot of people of would have done that."

"Yeah," Tommy agreed.

Road!

As Trent sat in the back of the jeep reading while they drove down the road when Tommy looked in the review mirror before he looked ahead.

"Trent, Kim looks, do you two see that?" Tommy asked.

"A big gold guy running 50 miles right behind us?" Trent asked making Tommy slam his foot down on the break.

"This is not good," Kim mumbled when the gold guy slam into the back of the jeep before they got and walked to the back.

"What is that thing?" Trent asked as they looked at it.

"Oh man," Tommy said looking at Trent, "my insurance company's never gonna buy this."

Just then the gold guy clinched his fist and stood up.

"Which one of you is Dr Oliver?" the gold guy asked then.

"Uh..."

"That would be me," Tommy said as he stepped forward.

"Then prepare for your demise." The guy walked quickly to attack Tommy. "Your mine."

Tommy started to fight the gold guy as Trent and Kim watched. When Tommy had the chance without Trent seeing he called for back up.

"No!" Kim yelled before she and Trent jumped in to help.

Trent and Kim knocked the alien thing away from Tommy before they stood in front of him in a fighting stance.

"No Trent, Kim," Tommy said, "stay back."

"We can help," Trent told him as they went to fight the thing again.

They kept fighting him when they were knocked to the ground a second time before he went to attack them again he was blasted back by them making Tommy, Kim, and Trent over to see the Power Rangers or better aka to Tommy and Kim: Jessica, Conner, Kira, and Ethan. Conner made sure that Tommy was alright before he, Kira, and Ethan and ran over to fight the alien monster thing while Jessica stopped to check on Kim and Trent.

"Trent, Miss Kim, are you alright?" Jessica asked them.

"Hey, how did you know my name?" Trent asked right back.

"Uh..."

Jessica and Trent looked up to watch the other three Rangers fight off the thing. Just when they knocked him to the ground Zeltrax appeared in front him.

"I was wondering when you show up," Conner said.

"You," Zeltrax said as he looked the golden guy, "return with me at once."

"But father, my mission is not complete."

"Now don't as your told."

"Yes Father."

"Father?" Conner asked once the robots left, "did he just call him father?"

"I think so," Ethan answered.

"Well," Kira said looking over at the boys, "that was weird."

This got a nod from her three teammates.

Next Day: Hayley Cyberspace!

Jessica stood behind the counter with Hayley who was looking over a latter that the young red-head woman had gotten while Tommy and Ethan sat in front of them with Kim next to Tommy.

"I don't believe this," Hayley groaned as she slammed the paper down.

"Junk mail?" Tommy asked as Kim picked it up to read it.

"I wish," Hayley answered, "check it out."

Kim handed it over to Tommy after she read it.

"What does it say?" Ethan asked.

"A latter from the city," Hayley answered, "it seems as of tomorrow I have a new land lord."

"Not just any land lord," Tommy told them all, "Anton Mercer."

"He's going to rebuild the whole cyberspace and he's going to replace me," Hayley told them.

"With who?" Ethan asked.

Hayley looked up at Trent making Jessica to also look up while Kim, Tommy, and Ethan turned around.

"So you heard?" Trent asked.

"What's the deal man?" Ethan asked, "one ruf day at the office and your rich Daddy buys it for you."

"It's not like that," Trent told him, "I have nothing to do with this."

"Look I've got a friend at City hall," Tommy said, "maybe we can check out the deal and see if Mercer missing something."

"I know my dad long enough to know that he doesn't make mistakes," Tretn told him.

"I know your Dad long enought to know that he does," Tommy countered before he looked at Ethan and Jessica, "come on."

"Wait," Trent said making Tommy and Ethan to look at him, "I'm going with you. This is because of me. I'll do whatever it takes to fix this."

Hayley nodded while Ethan stood up as Jessica walked over to Tommy.

"City hall here we come," he said.

Tommy, Kim, Trent, Jessica, and Ethan all walked out of the cafe leaving Hayley to look after them.

City Hall

It didn't take them long enough to get to City Hall. Once parked the five of them all got out of the jeep and started walking over to the building.

"Man, I hope there is something we can do," Trent stated.

"Me, too," Tommy agreed.

"Dr Oliver and Miss Hart," an African-American woman wearing red greeted a she shocked Kim's hand first before shaking Tommy's. "My office told me, you two were coming down."

"Council Woman Sanchez," Tommy greeted, "thanks for taking the time to talk to us."

Just as the Council Woman nod, Zeltrax and his son showed up, Tommy, Ethan, Trent, Jessica, and Kim moved in front of Council Woman Sanchez.

"There!" Zeltrax said

"I see him." Goldenrod said before firing a blast. Jessica, Ethan and Dr. O went one way while Kim and Trent took Council Woman Sanchez another way. "I will make you proud father."

"Trent, you and Kim take Council Woman Sanchez where it is safe," Tommy told him

"You got it!" Trent said.

"Yoo-hoo!" Cassidy yelled as she and Devin appeared on scene, "Council Lady! Cassidy Cornell! We were here first!"

Goldenrod growled in annoyances.

"Intruders!"

Both Cassidy and Devin turned around, gasped when they spotted the two creatures. The Golden-armored figure sent a laser beam their way and Cassidy screamed as it hit at their feet, sending them flying into the bushes beside the sidewalk.

"This is why I hate politics!" she whined, "let's get outta here."

Devin nodded and they grabbed their items and run off while Jessica, Tommy, and Ethan were in fighting stances by then, and rushed forward to meet Goldenrod in battle. Tommy, Jessica, and Ethan started to fight off the Goldenrod, however, the triple team was not working how the three fighters were hoping it would. Tommy went to kick him while Ethan went to punch him as Jessica tried to knock him off his feet. Goldenrod kicked Tommy away from him and the threw punches at Jessica and Ethan. The three went for another attack, but soon Goldenrod had threw Jessica, Ethan, and Tommy back. Jessica and Ethan got in defensive stance.

"Your son has gotten stronger!" Tommy told Zeltrax.

"They grow up so fast," the monster in black armor said, "don't they?"

It wasn't long till Conner and Kira showed up

"We heard you guys were here to fight city hall." Conner said

"They must have meant fight in front of it," Kira told him.

"You guys ready?" Tommy asked

They all held their arms across their chest before their morphers appeared.

"Dino Thunder! Power up! HA!"

The five Rangers quickly morphed

"Tyrannodrones attack! Destroy them."

Soon the rangers were in a fight between freaks called Tyrannodrones and a golden guy.

"Thundermax Saber!" Conner called out as he pulled out his saber.

The four Rangers charged in and started to attack the group of Tyrannodrones. Jessica also had her Thundermax Saber out as she took out a lot of Tyrannodrones, but soon Goldenrod attacked her. She sent a kick at him but he ducked under it, however, he then spun his blade around and tried to attack Jessica, but she managed to block it with her Thundermax Saber. Goldenrod then kicked her in the side before he went to slash at her, but she did a back flip and dogged it, however, he then went to slam his sword on her though she rolled out of the way. Jessica locked her Saber with his sword before they both backed flipped away.

"Para Bow!" Jessica yelled as she summoned forth her bow before she started to fire arrows after arrows at Goldenrod who just dodged unaware that she was being watched by four black clothed figures each with a different color running around the rims from a near by building. Jessica locked blade with bow as she continued to fight against Goldenrod.

"My son, destroy the city!" She heard Zeltrax order.

"Yes father," Goldenrod agreed when he knocked her away from him before he grew in size, "I'm larger then life!"

"Whoa!" Jessica breathed, "this is all yours guys."

"His big," Conner breathed making the Green Ranger to roll her eyes.

"I'm going to rock this city! Yeah!"

"That's our caw," Tommy said before he brought up his morpher, "BrachioZord!"

They all watched as the Zord come upon the scene before it opened it's carrier and brought out the 3 main Zords.

"Dino Rangers!"

"GO!" Jessica watched as the others form the MegaZord before she ran to go help Tommy who was still fighting Zeltrax.

"Give up Zeltrax," Jessica heard Tommy say.

"Never," Zeltrax was next to speak.

Jessica ran up just in time to see Tommy land a hit on Zeltrax.

"That's not my only trick," Tommy stated making the Green Ranger moved her head to the side in wonder before she looked back at the MegaZord fight, however, she soon noticed the figures up on the roof over looking the fights. Tommy soon ran up to her having injured Zeltrax enough to help the others. "Jessica, is everything alright?"

Jessica looked over at Tommy.

"I think we're being watch Dr O," the Green Ranger answered.

Tommy looked to where he saw the Green Ranger look to see what she meant.

"I'll help the others," Tommy spoked as he looked back at the young girl next to him, "you go find out who they are."

"Right," the blonde agreed before she took off at a fast run that turned into a Ninja Streak.

Tommy watched as Jessica jumped up onto the roof of the building where the figures where before turning back to the MegaZord battle to help them. Once Jessica landed on the roof she turned where the figures where standing to notice the outfits they where wearing making her narrow her eyes.

"What the hell?" Jessica yelled/asked.

"Watch what you say young Ranger," an all to familiar female voice told her.

"Tori?" Jessica asked as she stepped forward.

"You were right Tori, Cam," another all to familiar voice said, "it is her."

"Shane?" Jessica asked as she stopped a few feet in front of them, "wait a minute?" She then looked at the one with green trims. "Sensei Cam?"

Just then they all looked up to see that Goldenrod was destroyed by Tommy making Jessica smile under her helmet.

"Well, it looks that the Rangers can handle themselves," Tori said with a smile under the mask she was wearing.

"Dude, I have to agree."

"Alright," Jessica said as she turned back to them, "what are all of you doing here?"

The one in crimson laughed before he looked over at the one in yellow.

"Should we tell her?" "I think we should, man." Tori rolled her eyes at the boys before looking back at her Sister.

"We waned to know if what Cam and I thought was corrected or not," she answered.

"And that would be?"

"If you were the Green Dino Ranger or not," Cam answered, "I got to say that I'm glad that my Successor is one of my top students."

Jessica smiled before she looked to see the others with Tommy.

"I have to go." With that being said Jessica Ninja Streaked down to ground before running up to the others.

Hayley Cyberspace!

All Rangers sat at the counter with another person next to them dressed in a red suit when Anton Mercer walked in, but he didn't notice them.

"Ok," he said before pointing to a wall, "uh...let's get that wall toren out, but let's save the computers."

"Hang on," Hayley said as she walked forward, "you don't own it yet."

"Hayley," Anton greeted, "as much as I hate to say this, but you really can't fight City Hall."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Doctor Mercer," the woman said as she walked up to stand next to Hayley, "my name is Eleanor Sanchez, Council woman for the thirty-third district. It is with great pleasure, I inform you that the city council has ordered to put your purchase of this land on-hold."

Tommy walked up to stand next to the woman.

"You are apart of this?" Anton asked them.

All Tommy was nod.

"Actually, we've had your son to thank," Council Sanchez told him, "he made me realize that a place like this is a safe-haven for learning and interaction for the Youth of our community is something that shouldn't be disturbed or changed in any way."

At this Kira, Ethan, Jessica, Conner, and other teenagers and regulars moved to surround them as they stood up for what they believed in.

"I was just trying to do what was best for my son," Anton told them, "well, I'll just be going then."

Before Trent joined them in the celebration.


	8. Beneath the Surface!

**_[Chapter 8: Beneath the Surface!]_**

Hayley's Cyberspace!

"Oh no you didn't!" Ethan exclaimed as various beeps and sounds coming from his computer while he furiously typed away deeply immersed in a game of SNSW. "Eat laser you intergalactic freak. Yeah!"

At the table to his left Conner groaned and rolled his eyes, exchanging looks with an equally annoyed Kira and Jessica. The Red and Yellow Rangers were attempting to work on their government project while Jessica was trying to tackle her math homework, but it was progressing slowly because they were having trouble concentrating with the video game noises going off in their ears. Jessica and Conner were finally getting sick of the numerous noises so the Red Ranger turned his gaze to the video gamer.

"Dude, do you mind?"

"Made it to level twelve!" Ethan cried happily

With a sigh Conner reached over the top of the laptop and pressed the 'Escape' key, shutting down the video game completely much to Jessica's relief.

"What are you doing?" Ethan exclaimed, turning to look at the red ranger

"I can't concentrate with you blowing up things in my ear!"

"It took me, three hours, to get to that level!" Ethan cried out.

"Sorry, but I'm with Conner on this one," Kira agreed while Jessica nodded, "our government paper is due tomorrow, and why aren't you working on yours."

"Finished it last week," Ethan told her, "Trent and I jamed on while you guys where out being David Beckham and..."

"Oh, don't even say it," Kira interruped him while leveling him with a glare.

"I wasn't going to," he told her as he turned around while Jessica was looking around with a frown.

"Where is Trent anyway?" Jessica asked as she turned back to her friends. "I thought he was working today."

"Hayley gave him the day off," Conner answered, "I think he's spending some quility time with his dad." Jessica let out a sigh of disappointment before she gathered up her things.

"Well, I have to go anyways," the Green Ranger told them before she leand in to whisper, "I have my Ninja and Samurai training in about an hour and half plus Tori is pissed that I got a D on my math test last week."

"Yicks," Conner and Kira said as the winced.

"Pissed off Water Ninja who use to be the Blue Ranger is not a pretty sight," Jessica stated before she put her bag over her shoulder, "anyways Hunter should be here soon. See ya, guys at school."

"Later," the three primary Rangers said as their Green Ranger friend left.

Next Day: Dr Oliver's Classroom!

Jessica sat next to Kira in class getting ready for their field trip the next day.

"Alright," Tommy said, "there's so much you can learn in class. Whose ready for some field work?"

Kira and Jessica throw their backpacks over their shoulders before they started to walk out.

"Dr Oliver," Cassidy said as the two teens walked by her, "may we have perssion to film today's dig for jurinalism class? It's just think it'll be good for him career if I start focusing on more exciting things like nature and science."

Jessica had stopped at the door moving to the side after letting Kira know that she'll catch up to her soon.

"Cass, I thought you said that this stuff was as dull as dirt?" Devin asked making Tommy give her a look.

"Actually Devin, I think I was talking about out last conversation," Cassidy answered.

"Relax, Cass," Tommy told her, "you can film the dig." Cassidy clapped her hands before leaving while Jessica stood giggling before Tommy shot her a look that made her shut up. "Get going and catch up to Kira."

Jessica walked the door and Tommy could still her giggles though when Randall walked in he found out way.

School Bus!

Jessica found Kira quickly and took a set next to her while Conner and Ethan sat behind them. It was then that Conner noticed Randall trying to hit on Tommy.

"Hey, look," he said getting the other three's attention, "it would seem Randall has the hots for Dr O."

"Miss Kim is going to be mad," Jessica groaned, "hell hath no wrath like a pissed off Pink Ranger."

Kira, Conner, and Ethan flinshed while their Green Ranger friend pulled out a video camera.

"What are you doing?" Kira asked.

"Making a video of it so I can show it to Miss Kim," Jessica answered with out a care.

Conner and Ethan looked at each other before laughing while Kira just rolled her eyes.

Dig Sit!

Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Jessica where all off in a different part of the dig sit that Tommy assigned to them.

"Hey, you guys over here!" Ethan called out to them, "check it out I think I've could something."

"Great what is it?" Conner asked as they all came over to him.

"It might be a dino egg," Ethan answered.

"I'll go get Dr O," Kira told them before taking off.

Jessica kneeled down next to Ethan looking at the egg as she helped him dust it off before Kira came back with Tommy.

"What is it?" Tommy asked.

"I think it's a DinoZord egg," Ethan answered as he stood up holding the egg and giving it to Tommy.

"Ooooh," Randall's voice sounded making them all look at her, "a discovery. How exciting."

"Uh...no," Tommy said, "we're not sure what it is."

"It looks like a Prehistoric egg," Randall told him, "may I?"

"Well, uh..."

"Don't worry," Randall told him, "I won't drop it."

Tommy every requlantly handed it over to Randalle.

"I really should take that back to the school and exament it," Tommy told her.

"Of course," Randall agreed, "here."

Just as she was handing it back to him Tyrannodrones attacked the dig making the students run off to get away from them. Conner and the others all took off to fight off a group of Tyrannodrones of their own. Jessica ran to where she was out of sight after dealing with a hand of Trannadrons before stopping and turning to face the group of trannadrones that had followed her. Picturing a samurai sword in her mind, the Green Ranger felt a familiar weight before she lept into action. All 4 of them started to walk away after walking fending off the trannadrones and ended up walking in front of Randall and Tommy.

"Would you 4 mind telling me where you learned to fight like that?" she asked.

"My Sister, Tori, taught me martial arts since I was 6," Jessica answered at once.

"Karate club," Conner answered as well.

"Yup."

"Right."

All 4 of them quickly started to walk away heading for the bus.

Dino Lab!

"So what's up?" Conner asked as they all stood around the egg.

"You got anything?" Kira asked next.

Jessica and Ethan both stood taking the data reading of the egg while Kim was setting at the main computer.

"We don't know," Ethan answered them both, "somethings not right." He continued to run the scane. "I can't detact any signs of life."

"That's weird," Tommy said as he stood, "Kim and I are sure that's a DemitroZord egg."

"DemitroZord?" Conner asked.

"It's develop from the Demitrodom," Kim answered, "it's really amazing."

"That would explain why the Tyrannodrones want it," Kira stated.

"Yeah," both Tommy and Kim agreed.

Kim started running a scane of the area before turning around.

"This is wierd," she told them making everyone to look at her, "I'm still getting a heat signuter from the dig site where we found the egg."

"But the eggs not even there anymore," Kira stared. "Maybe there's another one," Ethan shuggested.

"I'm going to go check it out," Tommy told them, "you guys stay here and keep annolizing this one."

"I'll keeping the scane running Tommy," Kim stated.

"Good idea," Tommy agreed before he took off.

Kim turned around to face the main computer.

"Any luck Miss Kim?" Jessica asked as she walked over.

"One call me, Kim," Kimberly told the Green Ranger, "and two, no. Billy is better at this then I am."

Jessica let out a sigh before an idea hit her.

"I can give my Sensei a call," Jessica suggested.

"Your Sensei?" the others asked.

"Sensei Cam," the younger Hanson answered, "the former Green Samurai Ranger."

Kim looked back at the computer with a thoughtful look.

"You know," she breathed, "that's not a bad idea, Jessica."

"Give him a call," Kira finished.

Jessica nodded before she walked up the stairs while dialing a familiar number on her green alcatel cell. However, it didn't take long for Jessica to return downstairs with an Asian man behind her who looked around the place in awe.

"Welcome to the Dino Lab, Sensei," Jessica told him with a smile.

Kim stood up and walked over to them with a smile before holding out her hand.

"I'm Kimberly Ann Hart," she introduced herself.

"Camaron Watanabe," Cam told her as he shocked her hand, "I'm also Jessica's Sensei at the Wind Ninja Academy."

Kim and Cam dropped their hands back to their sides once they let go.

"I'm surprised that you admit that," Kim said in surprise.

"Jessica told me about you," Cam stated.

At this Kim shot the Green Ranger a glare so Jessica leand in closer to whisper.

"I only told him that you where one of our mentors and my Gymnastic coach," she told the former Original Pink Ranger.

Kim's glare turned into a smile before she looked at Cam again.

"So what do you need help with?" the former Green Ranger asked.

"We're not getting life signs from a DinoZord egg that Ethan found at a dig site," Jessica answered, "and I thought of you."

"I see," Cam mused smirking, "that doesn't sound good." Cam the looked over at the other three teenagers. "Who are they?"

"Sensei Cam these are Kira Ford, Conner McKnight, and Ethan James," Jessica introduced, "the new primary Rangers."

"Conner must be the Red Ranger, Ethan the Blue, and Kira the yellow," Cam said as he took in their clothes, "if their clothing is anything to go by."

"You got it right in one," Jessica told him with a smile.

"Now let me see what I can do." Cam said before the 4 teens moved to the side to let Cam looked at the egg as he ran scans to make sure before letting out a sigh. "You guys are going to have to hatch it yourselves." Just then the monters beeped and Cam ran towards the Computer. "It's seem that a Dino is attacking the city."

"But how?" Kira asked.

"You guys should open it," Cam told them as he turned around.

Ethan did as Cam suggested and opened the egg before Elsa appeared.

"Not what you expected uh Rangers?" the hologram asked before it flew up laughing and then disappeared.

"Ok, can I just say that I'm so over the evil laugh?" Kira asked.

"Dang that's missed up," Ethan told them, "how did she do that?"

Just the monter deep around and Cam turned around to face the computer.

"Better get the Zords," Conner said, "it's attacking little Tokyo. Come on." They all stood back away from the table. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!"

"Tyranno!"

"Ptera!"

"Tricra!"

"Para!"

Cam smiled as he watched the Rangers leave for little Tokyo though it was from how proud he was of his student. He had to admit though that he thought Jessica would be a Water Ninja like her Sister, but it turned that she was better at using a sword so he had offered to take her under his wing. Jessica also has his love for the color green and the way of the sword that it made his decision final. Cam has to admit that he thought at first that Jessica was going to be like how Tori was before she became a Power Ranger, but he now can see the difference between the two Hanson Sisters. The new Green Ranger was a bit more ease to teach an she always showed up on time for her classes even though she knows that she'll might have to leave to help the other Rangers half way through the lesson, but she was still deacated to learning the way of the Samurai and Cam was proud of her for it. Letting out a sigh Cam turned back to the main computer to watch the fight feeling a bit more at ease around it.

Little Tokyo!

"There is is," Conner told them as they come upon the Zord.

The three main DinoZords came in and the TricaZord locked with the DimetroZord with the PteraZord getting in on it. DimetroZord rear on its hind legs as it roared before launching itself forward spinning the saw on its back forward. It crashed into Ethan and Kira's Zords grinding into their heads and sending sparks everywhere as the TriceraZord and PteraZord fell backwards. The TyrannoZord snapped its jaws down powerfully on the DimetroZord's face. Angry as the latter jumped upwards catching Conner's Zord in the bottom of the jaw with its saw.

"C'mon TyrannoZord," Conner cheered it on

The TyrannoZord then attempted to bite the spinal saw to stop it from spinning, but to no avail as the DimetroZord reared on its hind legs kicking off with its powerful muscles to throw itself forward its saw connected with Conner's Zord. Turning swiftly it head butted the TyrannoZord who now could no longer take it as the Zord fell over onto its side crashing into the dirt beside the others. All three Zords were now smoking and were exhausted making the DimetroZord roared proudly before disappearing into the earth as it dug away.

"Whoa!" Ethan exclaimed, "he's gone!"

Suddenly the grounds started to shake just as trees fell over and were broken as a large creature that resembled a huge scorpion rose up, laughing maniacally as it's sword arm flashed

"Dino Zords, now!" Conner exclaimed before the Dino Zords returned and were lumbering straight towards the new monster as they ran towards the opponent the three primary Rangers glanced at one another before jumping up into the air as they entered the Zords and created the Thundersaurus MegaZord while Jessica watched from the ground watching the fight. "Do it, Kira!"

"Ptera Rang!" she cried as the MegaZord followed suit whipping the sharp and boomerang-like pieces of her Zord towards the enemy.

He was hit in the shoulder by one every time it came close to him it was easily thrust away by his sword and returned to him.

"Tricera First!" Ethan commanded he punched out with the fist, but the giant metal scorpion just knocked it aside before slashing multiple times the MegaZord causing sparks to fly.

_"____I don't think the MegaZord is strong enough__,"_ Tommy said over the coms, "_Y____ou need something that can break through its armor__."_

"_Like what_?" Conner asked.

"_Like a blade or a saw_," Tommy answered.

Jessica looked down at the ground as she tried to think before it hit her.

"What about the DimetroZord, Dr O?" Jessica asked.

"_That's it_," Tommy said with surprise, "_that DimetroZord well work_."

"_Well, Dr O in case you haven't noticed he's not playing well with others_," Conner told him.

"Let me see if I can get through to him Dr O?" Jessica asked.

"_Alright_," Tommy agreed, "_just focus your thoughts_."

"Got it," Jessica informed him before she closed her eyes behind her helmet as she focused on the DimetroZord. "Concentrate." Jessica almost lost her concentration when she heard the other Rangers yell and Elsa's voice near by. "Come DimetroZord, your better then this. Come back to us? You can break Elsa's spell." Jessica looked at her morpher when it glowed to the head of the Parasaurolophus changed the Demitrodom's head. With a smile Jessica press a button on it and the spell on the DimetroZord broke. "I did it! Now what Dr O?"

"_Now have him attach to the MegaZord_," Tommy answered.

Jessica smiled as the DimetroZord attack the creature that Mesogog had created before heading to the others.

"He's all yours guys and wait till you see what he can do," Jessica told them with a smile.

The DimetroZord took the place of the Tyranno Drill before they attack with it. Jessica smiled from the ground as she watched her teammates destroy the monster with the new DinoZord.

Next Day: School!

"_This Cassidy Cornell_," they heard the blond making all 4 teens to look over at the TV, "_with a special report. I have discovered that we have a super hero working here at Reefside High_." This made the 4 teens looked nerves. "_Yes, our every own Principle Randall heroically defend off Prehistoric creatures in an act of selflessly bravery_." They all relaxed after that with a sigh. "_I was on the seen to bring you the exclusive footage. Let's roll tab_." Everyone started laughing at the footage. "_Ah, we seem to be expressing some technical problems. Please stand by_."

It wasn't long till the bell rung and they all started to head for their next class. The 4 teens walked up to the corner to see Tommy talking to Randall before she walked off.

"Man that's woman's cold blood," Ethan said as they walked up to Tommy.

"Yeah, but remember Dr O got a thing for Dinosaurs..."

"Don't even start with me Conner," Tommy told him.

"Well, I think it's a prefect match," Kira teased.

"Aren't you guys late for your next class?" he asked them.

"Yeah, we were kinda of hoping you could write us a note or something," Conner answered.

"Dream on," Tommy told making Jessica giggled.


	9. White Thunder: Part 1!

_**[Chapter 9: White Thunder: Part 1!]**_

Mortified Forest!

Jessica and the others ran up to Tommy who was scanning the rubble.

"We came as soon as we could, Dr. O," Ethan said as he, Conner, Jessica, and Kira hopped onto the mound of rubble and rocks. "What'd you find?"

"Some sort of storage unit," Tommy answered, "the energy readings are so intense, this meter can't register them."

"What kind of energy is it?" Jessica asked as she was wondering why she had to put her samurai training on hold.

"The same kind that's in your morphers," Tommy answered.

"You're saying there's a Dino gem in here?" Kira asked.

"Not anymore, but there used to be."

"I thought you had all kinds of things that would pick up if there was a gem out here," Kira told him as she let a confused look across her face.

"Someone must've hidden it," Tommy explained as he looked at them, "and when the cloaking signal faded the readings went off the scale."

"So is this good news or bad news?" Conner asked.

"Guess that depends on who's got the gem," Tommy answered.

Mercer's Place!

It was after school and Trent walked inside of his father's office.

"Did you have a good day at school?" Anton asked.

"It was alright," Trent answered as he walked over to the bookcase.

"I trust you had time to think about our earlier conversation?" Trent's Dad asked.

"Is that what it was?" Trent asked in answer.

"I assume you're referring to the fact that you weren't happy with the…outcome?"

"I'm just not crazy about you telling me not to draw anymore," Trent answered as he leaned against his Dad's desk.

"Trent when your parents disappeared," Anton started as he closed his book, "you and I agreed that I would act as your father. And fathers…are sometimes force to make decisions…for the children that the…children don't care for..."

"Dad, I get that," Trent told him before he noticed something was wrong with his Father. "Dad are you alright?"

"Yes," Anton answered before looking at Trent, "I'm fine." Anton turned around. "As I was saying." He then began to loosen his tie as he put his book down. "I can only raise you the way I see fit. Now all I expect from you son is that you abide by my rules. Okay?"

"That fine," Trent agreed with a nodded.

"No go," Anton told him, "I have work to finish."

"Yeah me, too," Trent said as walked out, but the boy in white hide outside of the study to see him vanish. "Hello?" Trent called as he walked into the study, "what are you up to Dad? What's going on around here?"

Trent turned just before an invisiportal appeared so Trent went to touch it before it pulled him through.

Mesogog'sThrone Room!

Trent ended up landing in the lab that belongs to Mesogog before he looked around surprised.

"What is this place?" he asked he did a complete 180 to look before he noticed a glow from a table. "Wow."

Trent walked up to the table feeling his arm start to reach out for the glow, but he pulled it back. When Trent reached the table he saw a bracelet laying there vibrating before it sprung up and atteched itself onto his wrist. Trent looked at the bracelet that was his wrist to see it turn into the head of a some kind of bird. Images started to appear in his mind before he was blasted back onto the floor.

An unknown location!

Trent ran through a grassy field the bracelet's glowing before he fall to the ground as the gem over took his systems before in a blinding flash of white, a new Rangers was kneeling in his place.

Dino Lab!

The four Rangers all were walking down the stairs to the Lab after a day of school when they heard a beep coming form the main computer.

"Uh, Tommy!" they Hayley called before they started to run down it, "I think we have something."

Tommy ran over to the main computer to stand next to Hayley as the Rangers reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Unbelieve," Tommy breathed as the 4 of them ran up.

"Guess we got here just in time," Ethan stated.

"Is there a reason for that guy?" Kira asked.

"It's hard to tell its like the monster is looking for something," Tommy answered.

"Well it's not gonna like what it finds," Conner said, "come on guys."

"Lets do it," Kira agreed

The 4 of them jumped off the plat form that the computers were on to stand in a line.

"Ready?" Conner asked.

"Ready," Ethan, Jessica, and Kira replied.

"Dino Thunder! Power up! HA!"

The four Rangers quickly morphed before they left to engage the monster.

City Center!

The 4 Rangers ran up to the monster to see that it really was looking for something.

"Where are yooou?" a monster asked in a sing song voice.

"Hey!" Conner called out making the monster to look over at them, "over here! Is there something we can help you with?"

"Red, Blue, Yellow, Green?" the Monster asked as he looked at them, "no. I'm looking for something in basic White."

All 4 Rangers looked at the monster confused before Kira turned, placing her hands on her hips, and looked at the Red Ranger.

"Do you have an clue what he's talking about?" Kira asked Conner.

"None," Conner answered before they got into a fighting stance.

Seeing the laser beam headed their way they all flipped backwards to avoid it. As they straightened up they heard the whistling of air as a blur of white hitting the monster over and over again as sparks flew. The other 4 Rangers watched in confusion, but in awe at the fast paced attacks.

"What's that?" Conner asked.

"I don't know," Kira answered this time.

It wasn't long till the monster was destroyed and the blur vanished leaving confused Rangers behind.

"You guys saw that right?" Conner asked.

"_Yeah_," Tommy answered, "_we're still trying to figuer out what it was_."

"We'll try and followed," Conner told, "come on."

All of 4 of them rushed after the blur whiched lead them to a courtyard.

"It should be around here some where," Conner said.

"I don't see anything," Ethan told him.

"Look harder," a deep voice told them.

This made all 4 Rangers turn around to see two people wearing Ranger Uniforms in white. The White Ranger's suit many would say looked like a tiger design.

"Who is it?" Kira asked as she looked at Ethan.

"And how come he gets the fat helmet?" Ethan asked.

"This guy a friend of yours Dr O?" Conner asked.

"_Never saw him before_," Tommy answered.

"Ok," Conner said before he ran forward.

"Don't come any closer," the White Ranger told the Red Ranger making him stop, "you'll force me to do something I don't want to do."

"What do you mean by that?" Conner asked.

"Let me show you?" the White Ranger asked as he pulled out his sword. "White Drago Sword..." The White Ranger drew arrows in the air. "Laser arrows." The arrows all turned towards the 4 Rangers. "Fire!"

The attack hit all 4 Rangers before sending them to the ground.

"Was that really neassary?" Conner asked.

"That was just a warnimg," the White Ranger told them before he vanished.

Dino Lab!

The 4 Rangers ran into the Dino Lab just before the main computer went off.

"Hey," Ethan said as they ran up.

"Hows it going?" Kira asked as they held their helmets in the hands.

"Oh, great hes back," Jessica groaned.

"Looking for more trouble no doubt," Kira informed.

"You guys better get over there and make sure he doesn't go completely mid evil on some civilians," Tommy said.

"Good thinking," Conner agreed.

The four them turned around took off out of the lab.

Office Center!

"Hey," Conner called as they ran up getting the White Ranger's attention, "back so soon? I thought you made your point the last time."

"I only just getting started," the White Ranger answered, "you want some more?" The 4 Rangers charged at the White Ranger. "Fools." The White Ranger grabbed his sword and drew arrows into the arrows sending them to ground. "Weaklings." Jessica growled when she heard the White Ranger laugh as the others and her stood up before he ran forward becoming a blur making x shape marks on the rangers chest. He then flipped through the air before landing with his backs to the 4 Rangers who all ended up on the ground again. "That's got to hurt. To easy,"

"Alright, what's the deal?" Conner asked as he stood up, "we tried to be nice. Extend a little ranger love. And this is what we get?"

"I'm here not here to make friends," the White Ranger answered.

"Then what is it?" Conner asked, "what do you want?"

"That isn't something you need to know," the White Ranger answered, "all that's important right now is that there are 4 Rangers too many." The White Ranger turned around. "And I'm here to change that."

"Go for it," Conner challenged.

The White Ranger went in to attack Kira, Ethan, Jessica, and Conner sending his oppionts to the ground before laughing.

"That should do it," the White Ranger said.

The Rangers all stood up, but moved as if they where in pain making the White Ranger smirk under his helmet.

"Think we're just gonna walk away?" Kira asked.

"Not going to happen," Ethan told them as he and Kira and pulled out their Thundermax blasters.

They opened fired on them, but the White Ranger blacked it with his Drago Sword.

"No!" Conner yelled as he rushed over to them when they fall to the ground, "you guys."

Jessica moved to Kira as a pissed off Ethan making him push Conner away.

"Alright party times over," Ethan said before he looked off to the side.

"Wait!" Tommy called as he rushed in wearing his Ranger suit, "don't."

"What's the matter?" Ethan asked.

The White Ranger let out cackle.

"We don't know what his capable of," Tommy answered, "he's got powers that we might not be able to deal with." Tommy looked at him. "We don't want to hurt you. Just tell us why you are here?"

"Why am I here?" the White Ranger asked as he looked to his side, "let me see..." He then looked back at them. "To defeat you."

"That does it," Kira said as she and Ethan went in for an attack,

"Wait, no!" Tommy called out.

"Kira, Ethan!" Jessica yelled as the White Ranger sent Kira and Ethan over the wall and onto the street below before let out a gasp as the White Ranger followed them.

"Nice flight?" he taunted.

"He's gonna pay for that," Ethan stated as clenched his hands into fists while both Kira and him got up.

Kira nodded as they got up and rushed forward, but it wasn't long before the Blue and Yellow Rangers were thrown backwards into a parked car.

"Pathetic," the White Ranger spat as he walked towards them, "you're no match for me."

"We've got to do something," Jessica told the Red and Black Rangers.

"Like what?" Conner asked as he watched.

"Ethan thoughts?" Kira asked.

"Got it covered," Ethan answered as his weapon appeared, "Tricera Shield!"

"Good call," Kira agreed as her weapons appeared, "Ptera Girps!"

The two attacked again, but this time their attacks landed on the White Rangers morpher before it started to suck Kira and Ethan's energy out.

"He's to strong!" Ethan yelled.

"I can't take it!" Kira said.

The White Ranger slashed at the two of them which sent them backwards to the ground in pain before they de-morphed

"Okay, that's not what I had in mind," Kira told Ethan.

"Looks like it's game over," Ethan sighed.

"Not yet," Kira informed as Tommy ran up.

"Kira, Ethan!" he yelled before ran at the White Ranger with his staff that slammed onto the White Ranger's morpher.

"I'll take yours, too," the White Ranger told before his morpher started to drain Tommy as well while he was lifted into the air. "Now go!"

The White Ranger slashed at Tommy sending him the ground where he de-morphed just as Jessica ran up.

"Dr O!" Jessica yelled making the White Ranger turn to her.

"Now it's your turn Green Ranger," he told her as he walked forward.

Jessica summoned her bow into her hands before she pulled back the string and let go of it letting about 10 to 30 arrows fly at the White Ranger who just slashed at them to cut them in half. Jessica gasped in shock as the White Ranger moved quickly to get in front of her before he reached out to grab her, but thinking quickly the Green Ranger Ninja Streaked out of the way to only reappear behind him where she aimed a punch at his head only for him to turn around and block it. Conner came running up in time to see his Green Ranger friend and the White Ranger throw punches and kicks at each other while also locking sabers together as well, but the White Ranger managed to get the upper by grabbing a hold of Jessica wrist and allowing his morpher to suck her Ranger energy out of her.

"Jessica!" Conner yelled when the White Ranger throw her to the ground where she de-morphed.

"Not bad Green Ranger, but not good enough," the White Ranger told her.

While the White Rangers attention was on the four de-morphed Rangers he didn't see Conner come barreling at him from behind. Conner was about to knock the White Ranger sideways as the two of them crashed into a construction site sign

"Time for answers!" Conner snapped as they got to their feet, "now!" Roaring with anger, the White ranger rushed forward and kick Conner in the side as the red ranger caught his leg. "You're messing with the wrong dude. I'm giving you one last chance!"

While ignoring his words the White ranger slipped away from his grasp before slashing Conner across the chest and kicking him backwards forcefully. He hit a concrete wall and fell to the ground clutching his shoulder in pain as he powered down.

"You were saying?" the White ranger laughed, towering over the red ranger

The others arrived at that moment before Tommy helped Conner to his feet as Kira and Jessica stood either side of them.

"You okay?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Conner answered weakly.

:You've been warned Power Rangers," the White Ranger told them coldly, "stay outta my way or be destroyed!"

And with that being said he disappeared leaving the teens and their mentor totally confused as to why.

"Guys," Tommy said as he walked forward, "we've got big trouble."

Dino Lab!

"It wasn't suppose to go this way," Ethan said before he looked at Tommy, "was it?"

"An evil White Ranger?" Tommy asked, "no, but of course it's been known to happen."

Jessica held her side as she sat next to Conner who was setting next to Kira.

"What do we do?" Kira asked.

"How are we to fight him if we can't get near him?" Conner asked.

They all looked at Tommy as he stood up and walked away from them.

"We figure out who this is," Tommy answered, "and what he wants before its too late."

Letting out a sigh, Jessica stood up and started to head to the exist when Kira and Hayley noticed.

"Where are you going Jess?" Kira asked making the others to look at her.

Turning around Jessica looked at Kira.

"To ask Sensei Cam to bump up my Samurai training," the Green Ranger answered before she turned back around and walked out of the lab.

Wind Ninja Academy!

Jessica was on the training grounds of the Wind Ninja Academy facing off against Cam, Tori, Shane, and Dustin while the other students of the Academy where watching near by.

"Keep it up Jessica," Cam told her as he locked his wooden sword with hers.

"Yes Sensei," Jessica told him as she sent to kick at him only for him to dodge.

Tori, Shane, and Dustin where next to attack her, but she blocked everyone of them and pushed them away before she backflipped to put some space between them. The Green Ranger was unaware of the fact Cam had sneaked up on her before it was to late and he had her pinned with his sword pointed at her neck.

"You need to keep your guard up even if your enemies are in front of you, Jessica," Cam told her as he helped her up.

"Yes Sensei."

Tori walked up to her Sister with a smile.

"Your weren't bad, but you still need some more training," Tori told her as she wrapped an arm around her.

"I know Sis," Jessica said as she rolled her eyes making Cam laugh.

Tori laughed while shaking her head before looking at Jessica.

"Come on let's go home," Tori stated, "after all you've got school tomorrow."

Shane, Dustin, and Cam laughed when Jessica let out a groan as she followed her Sister out of the Academy grounds.


End file.
